He's Beautiful
by Lackerman
Summary: [CHAP 10 UPDATED] "Ngomong-ngomong... Sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?" "Jangan-jangan kau pernah menciumnya duluan." "Jadi, kau sudah meniduri yeoja itu, Jongin?" "Aku membuatnya karena ini khusus untukmu." Anak kecil yang berfoto bersamamu itu siapa?" "Oh... dia sepupuku. Namanya..." –KAIHUN- Yaoi. BL.
1. Chapter 1

KaiHun shipper, aku balik lagi bawa FF baru! Bukannya nerusin My Girl/Lovely Complex, haha. Beribu maaf buat yang nunggu kedua FF itu, aku belum dapet mood buat lanjutin keduanya. Pengennya bikin yang baru terus, haha.

Oya, maaf aku masih nyantumin Kris disini. Aku bener-bener gamau ngilangin dia dari FFku(?) meskipun dia bukan lagi bagian dari alien-alien kesayangan, tapi tetep aja dia salah satu biasku T_T

Big thanks juga buat yang udah review 'Kim's Brother' seneng banget banyak yang suka^^ ditunggu review selanjutnya, haha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, etc.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Bikinnya dadakan(?) jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.

Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.

Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

"Kris Wu! Diamlah!" Sehun melempar sebuah bantal ke arah dinding kamarnya yang merupakan dinding kamar kakak sepupunya juga. Ia terus menggerutu karena kamar sebelahnya begitu berisik. Suara-suara bising seperti gitar listrik dan gebukan drum, semuanya bersatu membantu membangunkan tidur cantiknya, membuat ia menggeram menahan kesal.

Ayolah, Oh Sehun, ini sudah lewat jam 10 pagi. Kenapa kau begitu pemalas?

Tapi ini hari Minggu, sekolah libur. Jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tidur panjang. Itupun karena orang tuanya sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek kemarin lusa. Sekarang tinggallah dirinya, dan sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu. Semenjak orang tuanya pamit pergi ke China, Kris selalu mengajak beberapa temannya untuk latihan band di kamarnya. Oh Tuhan, bukankah ini rumah Sehun? Pantas saja jika ia sangat-sangat kesal.

"Oh, jangan lagi..." lirih Sehun saat ia mendengar sebuah lagu rock yang sudah 2 hari ini mengganggu telinganya. Ia beringsut didalam selimut tebalnya. Namun, suara bising itu semakin memekakan telinga. Surai cokelatnya ia acak frustasi sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Kris.

BRAK!

Pintu 'neraka' itu terbuka. Musik berhenti dan semua mata disana menatap Sehun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan penampilan yang... sangat tidak keren. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah kusut yang memperlihatkan betapa kesalnya dirinya, dan juga piyama pink bermotif boneka rilakkuma. Sungguh manis.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu tidurku?!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Pfftt..." terdengar kekehan dari Kris dan beberapa temannya. Dahi Sehun bertaut, bukannya mereka harus takut karena sudah ia marahi?

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!"

Kris meredakan tawanya, "Kau lucu sekali dengan piyama pink itu, Sehun-ah."

Dan tawa pun meledak dari teman-teman Kris. Tentu saja itu membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Ia marah dan juga malu. Jadi, mereka itu menertawakan dirinya?

"DIAM! AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU PADA EOMMA KARENA SUDAH MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN DIRUMAH INI!" teriaknya membuat semua terdiam, namun sepertinya tidak lama. Setelah Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, terdengar tawa yang lebih menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Lucu sekali dia!" ucap Kris sambil memetik senar gitarnya. Kini semuanya sudah tenang, tidak ada yang menertawakan namja lucu itu.

"Apa dia sepupumu?" tanya salah satu temannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar Kris.

"Ya. Dia itu sangat konyol, bukan?" namja berambut pirang itu kembali terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Ucapnya sambil menerawang ke atas langit-langit.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dia itu adik kelasmu. Kalian sekolah di SMA yang sama." Sembur namja tinggi dengan telinga agak lebar yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi drum.

Namja berkulit tan itu menatapnya seakan bertanya, _'Benarkah?'_

"Chanyeol benar. Dia itu adik tingkatmu, Jongin. Apa Sehun tidak sepopuler itu sampai kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Kris dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Jongin terdiam. Ia masih mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu Sehun sebelumnya saat disekolah? Karena wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing untuknya.

.

.

.

Hening sekali pagi ini. Tubuh Sehun sudah terbungkus rapi dengan seragam SMA-nya, kini ia terlihat sibuk menikmati sarapannya. Begitu juga dengan Kris, sesekali ia menatap namja di depannya. Sepertinya Sehun masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi, Kris tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukannya, _kok_. Sungguh.

"Sehun-ah, aku minta maaf atas-"

Sehun menyelanya, " Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Aku kan-"

"Ucapan maafmu tidak akan mengobati kesalku. Aku ingin kau mentraktirku bubble tea selama 3 hari." Ujarnya datar namun membuat Kris melotot tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja? Kau-"

"Jika kau ingin kumaafkan, turuti kemauanku itu. Jika tidak, tanggung saja resikonya." Sehun menantang Kris dengan tatapannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris kesal. Harusnya ia tidak menertawakan Sehun kemarin.

"Kau benar-benar-"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kris terpotong, membuatnya menggeram kesal. Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, siapa yang bertamu pagi begini?

Kris pun beranjak, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati teman bandnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memakai seragam SMA seperti yang Sehun kenakan dibalik jaket tebalnya.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" tanya Kris heran, tumben sekali anak ini bertamu sendiri. Pagi-pagi pula.

"Power bank-ku ketinggalan. Aku ingin mengambilnya." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh, tunggulah didalam. Akan ku ambilkan."

Dan Jongin pun memasuki rumah milik sepupunya Kris itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dengan nyaman.

Sehun memberekan piring dan gelasnya, namun tidak mencucinya. Ia pikir, itu pekerjaan Kris. Setelah mengambil ranselnya, ia berjalan ke ruang depan untuk memakai sepatu yang bisa ia gunakan ke sekolah. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sepatu siapa ini?

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tepat dimana Jongin duduk santai di sofanya.

"Siapa kau?" Sehun memperhatikan seragam berwarna kuning itu, "Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah sepertiku?

"Aku kakak kelasmu." Jawab Jongin masih terdengar santai.

Sehun masih menatap Jongin tidak percaya, bukankah ia salah satu teman Kris yang kemarin menertawakannya? Jadi, dia satu sekolah dengannya?

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Sehun-ah?" sebuah suara muncul memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Kris menuruni tangga kamarnya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan power bank milik Jongin.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jongin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

Namja berambut pirang itu menatap seragam Sehun dan Jongin, "Ah, kenapa kalian tidak berangkat bersama saja?"

"Apa? Aku? Dengan namja ini?" Sehun menunjuk Jongin tidak sopan dengan telunjuknya. Jongin terlihat sedikit kesal, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kalian satu sekolah?"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sehun. Ia segera memakai sepatunya. Begitupun dengan Jongin, ia juga memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Kris, kami berangkat dulu!" belum sempat Sehun memprotes dengan kata 'kami', Jongin menggenggam lengan Sehun dan menariknya menuju motor besarnya yang terparkir manis didepan rumah Sehun.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkaram tangan Jongin yang cukup kuat. Ia tidak terima jika diseret seperti ini.

"Diamlah. Kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama." Jongin masih menahan lengan Sehun saat ia mengambil helm miliknya.

"Bersama? Kau pikir kau siapa? Naik bus, itu lebih baik daripada bersamamu!"

"Terserah kau saja," Jongin memakai helmnya sebelum melepaskan lengan Sehun lalu menaiki motornya. "15 menit lagi kelas dimulai, aku jamin kau tidak akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit."

Dan motor itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga tidak percaya. Jongin meninggalkannya?

"Sialan kau!" Sehun berteriak menumpahkan kekesalannya. Senin paginya sudah berantakan.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju halte bus yang cukup jauh. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, Ia jadi menyesal karena tidak ikut bersama Jongin. Hey, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari sekolah.

.

.

.

Sehun masih terduduk di halte bus. 7 menit berlalu, dan belum ada tanda-tanda bus selanjutnya berhenti. Rasa panik menghantui dirinya sejak tadi, ia benar-benar sial hari ini. Mungkin kesialannya akan bertambah saat ia datang ke sekolah dengan terlambat dan mendapat hukuman.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Sebuah motor yang tadi sempat meninggalkannya, kini berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Dahi Sehun bertaut, bukankah dia...

Jongin membuka kaca helmnya lalu menatap Sehun, "Naiklah, kita hampir terlambat."

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa Jongin berada disini? Bukankah tadi ia meninggalkannya? Lalu kenapa ia kembali dan menyuruhnya untuk berangkat bersama? Ada apa dengan hari ini, oh Tuhan?

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

.

.

FF dadakan, maaf kalo kecepetan. Dimohon dengan sangat kritik/saran, bukan bash.

Kalo banyak reviewnya, aku lanjut, deh hehe. So, jangan jadi hantu yaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Beribu maaf karena updatenya lama, kemarin aku sakit selama seminggu dan gabisa ngapa2in selain tidur(?) Ini juga ngelanjutinnya dadakan banget, karena takut ngecewain readers yang mau nunggu FF ini So, maaf kalo masih kependekan. Hehehe…

* * *

><p><strong>HE'S BEAUTIFUL<strong>

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Tao, etc.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor sport putih terhenti di area parkir sekolah. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya turun dari motor itu dan hendak pergi meninggalkan sang empu motor. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Tapi, ia lupa akan sesuatu.

"Hey, Sehun!" panggil siswa yang tak lain adalah si pemilik motor. Ia masih setia menduduki motornya tanpa melepas helmnya.

Yang dipanggil pun berdecak kesal sebelum menoleh dan bertanya dengan ketus, "Apa lagi?"

"Kau akan memakai helmku sampai kapan?"

Pias!

Satu kalimat yang membuat Sehun ingin segera meluncur ke planet mars. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini?

Dengan cepat dan sedikit merasa malu, Sehun pun melepas helm yang sedari tadi bertengger dikepalanya lalu menyerahkan benda bulat itu kepada sang pemilik dengan kasar. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, namja berkulit pucat itu pergi meninggalkan si pemilik motor yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki gedung sekolah dengan diiringi tatapan-tatapan aneh, heran, marah, dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang baru saja melihatnya turun dari motor kakak kelasnya. Ini memang mengejutkan bagi mereka. Seorang Kim Jongin yang populer dengan julukan 'bad boy' itu bisa berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Oh Sehun yang notabene adalah siswa biasa yang tidak gampang bergaul. Ya, sangat mengejutkan.

'_Siapa dia? Beraninya berangkat bersama Jongin!'_

'_Itu, 'kan si Sehun yang tidak pernah senyum!'_

'_Kenapa dia bisa bersama Jongin?'_

'_Memalukan sekali!'_

Sehun bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Untuk apa meladeni mulut-mulut kurang kerjaan itu, pikirnya. Lagipula ia sudah menolak untuk berangkat bersama, tapi Jongin saja yang memaksa. Dan hey! Bisakah mereka tidak membanding-bandingkan Sehun seperti itu. Ia juga pernah senyum, ya… meskipun hanya beberapa kali.

Sudahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing dan ikut campur dengan masalah Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seorang namja segera menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja menduduki kursinya. Namja itu terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun terdengar malas.

"Barusan kau berangkat bersama Jongin? Benarkah?" namja bermata panda itu terlihat antusias.

"Ya."

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa? Kau-"

Sehun mendecak, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku berangkat bersamanya? Kalian ini berlebihan sekali."

"Ini sangat mengejutkan, Sehun-ah! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Jongin? Dia itu-"

"Sudahlah, Tao-ah! Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apapun tentang dia. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku!" tegas Sehun sebelum kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan semua alat tulisnya.

Dan si namja bernama Tao itu hanya menatap kecewa pada temannya yang benar-benar kurang berperasaan itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak tertarik dengan Jongin?

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberikan beberapa sayuran yang menurutnya menghalangi pemandangan itu pada Tao. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan ini setiap makan siang. Tao sudah mengerti betul bagaimana Sehun. Namja kurus itu memang tidak menyukai sayuran. Mungkin karena itu juga tubuh Sehun tak pernah gemuk.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan Jongin!" Tao mulai lagi.

Entah tidak mendengar atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Sehun masih asyik dengan makan siangnya.

"Ayolah, Sehun! Beritahu aku!"

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya cukup keras, "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya! Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

Semua mata di kantin itu terpusat pada meja Sehun dan Tao. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu emosi sampai mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras dan mengganggu itu.

"Ck, pelankan suaramu." Tao berbisik lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia tahu Sehun sedang kesal, jadi ia tidak mau mendapat bentakannya yang kedua.

"Lahap sekali makanmu."

Sehun menoleh kesamping kanannya setelah mendengar suara siapa yang dibuat-buat sok lembut itu.

UHUK!

Kim Jongin. Sejak kapan dia duduk disamping Sehun?

Sehun segera meminum segelas air putih yang tadi dibawanya. Ya, baru saja ia tersedak gara-gara namja aneh yang kini malah tersenyum tak jelas disampingnya.

Bukan Sehun saja yang terkejut, Tao pun masih menganga ditempatnya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?!" Sehun menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin.

"Aku? Tentu saja makan siang." Dengan santainya, Jongin melahap satu potong sosis masih dengan senyumannya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia harus sabar, ia tidak boleh meledak lagi.

"Oh begitu, ya? Baiklah, lanjutkan makan siangmu!" ucap Sehun mencoba setenang mungkin lalu pergi diikuti Tao yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Bilang pada temanmu itu jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" cerocos Sehun saat ia baru sampai di kediamannya. Namja yang tengah duduk tenang di depan tv itu pun hanya menganga, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sepupunya bicarakan.

"Temanku? Mendekatimu? Siapa?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, disaat kesal seperti ini Kris malah menambah kepalanya semakin pusing. Bisakah ia hilangkan otak lemotnya itu?

"Kim Jongin. Jangan pernah kau biarkan anak itu masuk ke rumahku lagi!"

Kris mulai mengerti, "Jongin? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Ya dan aku benci itu! Pecat dia dari bandmu!" si namja albino itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kris terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun katakan barusan, "Apa? Memecatnya? Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya.

Namja kelahiran China-Canada itu bingung. Ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan Jongin dari bandnya, Jongin memiliki suara yang bagus dan paras yang menarik. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa membantu mereka menjadi band terkenal, ya meskipun Kris sendiri lebih tampan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Jongin?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sepupuku?" tanya Kris saat telponnya tersambung dengan Jongin.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi dia marah-marah padaku dan menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari band. Dia tidak mungkin semarah itu jika kau tidak mengganggunya." Kris terdengar sedikit emosi, bagaimanapun juga Sehun itu sepupunya, kan?

"Ah… aku hanya menawarinya pulang sekolah bersama." Jawab Jongin masih terdengar santai.

"Hanya itu? Tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah, baik. Tadi hanya terjadi sedikit kecelakaan…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf Tao, aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini." Ujar Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas.<p>

"Yah, padahal-"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok. Ia mengeluarkan senyum andalannya yang membuat siapapun terpesona, kecuali untuk Sehun.

"Kau lagi… ada apa?" sikap jutek Sehun keluar lagi. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang ini.

"Tadi pagi kita berangkat bersama, bukankah lebih baik jika sekarang kita pulang bersama juga?"

Demi jemari lentiknya Baekhyun, rasanya Tao ingin sekali terbang kelangit dan menebar bunga yang harum. Ya, itu yang akan dilakukan Tao. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, ia ingin sekali menendang tulang hidung Jongin yang sedikit unik itu sampai patah.

"Jangan harap!" dengan cepat, Sehun menarik Tao meninggalkan Jongin.

Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia menyerah. Dengan gerak cepat juga, namja berkulit tan itu menarik lengan Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk menaiki motor sport berwarna putih itu.

Semua siswa-siswi yang masih tersisa disana menonton acara mengejutkan itu dengan mengucapkan, "WAAH… WOOW… WHUUU…" sungguh itu mengganggu sekali untuk Sehun.

Ia berontak dan melepaskan cengkraman Jongin ditangannya, "Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Justru pulang denganmu, aku tidak akan selamat!"

Sehun kembali bergerak untuk pergi, namun tangan Jongin segera menahannya lagi.

"Naik atau kucium kau sekarang juga." Ujar Jongin sedikit tegas.

Apa?

Apa yang dia katakan?

Mencium Sehun?

Memangnya dia siapa?

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat manis di pipi kanan Jongin. Semua siswa-siswi yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menampar Jongin.

"Jangan harap aku akan pulang bersamamu!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Sehun yang tengah berlalu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Pasti sakit sekali tamparan Sehun." Kris tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Jongin. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol lewat telpon.

"Tentu saja. Sakitnya masih terasa, kau tahu?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri berani-beraninya mengganggu sepupuku yang super galak itu."

"Dia sangat manis untuk digoda, hahaha…"

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya."

"…Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

.

**Tbc…**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Big thanks buat yang udah baca + review. Maaf gabisa cantumin satu2 tapi tetep aku baca kok ^^<p>

Ada yang nanya, "Ceritain dong kenapa Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris bisa ngebentuk band padahal perbedaan umur mereka jauh?"

Jawabannya, nanti aku ceritain soal band mereka di part selanjutnya ^^ karena belum dapet ide sebenernya hahaha(?)

Kalo penasaran sama kelanjutannya, cukup **review** aja sebanyak2nya hihi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong~

Author dateng lagi nih!

Apdetnya cepet, kan? Hahaha.

Abis baca review dari kalian semua, author makin semangat buat lanjutinnya. Semoga di chapter ini reviewnya gak menurun T_T

**So, keep reading and review ya! Hohoho.**

* * *

><p><strong>HE'S BEAUTIFUL<strong>

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya. Ia merasa tidak enak badan setelah sampai kelas pagi ini. Jam dinding di kelas itu baru menunjukkan pukul 6.20. Apa? Sepagi itu?

Namja albino itu sengaja berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi karena ia tak mau bertemu dengan namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hidupnya. Ya, Kim Jongin. Gara-gara namja aneh itu –menurut Sehun- ia harus merelakan jam sarapannya. Benar, Sehun belum memakan apapun pagi ini. Ia pun lupa tak membawa mantelnya. Ah, sial sekali hari ini.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengan yang ia tumpukan diatas meja. Kepalanya mulai pening. Haruskah ia pergi ke kantin? Jam segini mana mungkin kantin buka. Ia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah menolak perintah Kris untuk sarapan dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao berbisik saat jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Ia sedikit heran dengan wajah teman sebangkunya yang terlihat pucat.

Sehun menggeleng, "Gwaenchana. Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau melihat namja itu lagi. Ia pasti akan datang ke rumah dengan alasan mengambil power banknya lagi."

Tao terkekeh geli, "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Namja bersurai cokelat madu itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan siswi SMP saja tahu, jika ada lelaki yang berusaha mendekatimu dengan cara apapun, ia pasti menyukaimu."

Sehun terdiam. Bibir keringnya sedikit terbuka setelah mendengar penjelasan Tao. Kepalanya pun terasa semakin pening. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berdenyut cepat didalam dadanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, Sehun-ah." Tao masih terkekeh sebelum mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang guru di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya cemas sekali." Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan sebuah headphone yang menggantung di lehernya menepuk bahu namja sudah lama ini menjadi teman bandnya.

"Aku mencemaskan Sehun." Jawabnya tedengar khawatir.

"Sehun? Sepupumu itu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Namja bersurai pirang itu menatap temannya, "Tadi pagi dia tidak sempat sarapan. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Si tubuh kurus itu suka sarapan juga?" candanya sambil terkekeh.

"Dia tidak bisa jika tidak makan satu hari. Mungkin dia takut Jongin datang kerumah lagi."

Namja dengan telinga lebar itu menoleh, "Jongin? Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Beberapa hari ini dia sering mengganggu Sehun. Dan kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah? Kemarin Sehun menamparnya."

"Apa? Si Jongin ditampar?"

Dan terdengar tawa yang begitu menggelegar dari keduanya sampai-sampai penghuni kampus yang tengah berlalu lalang di depan mereka menatap keduanya heran.

Kris dan Chanyeol memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama karena mereka satu universitas. Dengan adanya club musik, mereka akhirnya bertemu dan memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band. Jongin sendiri yang kebetulan teman sepermainan Chanyeol saat SMP, ikut bergabung karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya. Chanyeol tentu memiliki alasan mengajak temannya itu, selain suaranya bagus, Jongin juga memiliki kharisma yang kuat untuk menarik perhatian para penggemarnya nanti. Terbukti dengan banyaknya penggemar Jongin di sekolah. Bahkan mereka semua menjuluki 'bad boy' untuk Jongin. Jongin sendiri tidak keberatan, karena menurutnya itu terdengar keren. Dasar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Sehun bergetar saat mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Jam pelajaran sudah berganti 3 menit yang lalu. Ia tidak berniat untuk izin ke uks sedikitpun. Karena Sehun memang salah satu siswa yang gila akan nilai. Ia tidak mau kehilangan nilai olahraganya hanya karena sakit seperti ini. Ia harus kuat, karena setelah ini adalah jam makan siang.

"Sebaiknya kau ke uks saja, Sehun-ah." Tao menatap cemas sahabatnya yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju lapangan.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi juga jam istirahat. Aku pasti bisa melewatinya." Sehun menegaskan suaranya seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku khawatir. Aku akan bilang pada Songsaengnim-"

Tangan Sehun membekap mulut Tao, "Ck! Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

Tao hanya bisa menurut. Ia memandang cemas punggung sahabatnya yang tengah berlalu menghampiri para siswa-siswi yang sudah berkumpul.

"Dasar keras kepala!" gumamnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas XII-3 IPA itu saat ini terlihat hening. Sangat hening sampai membuat beberapa siswa ataupun siswi didalamnya menguap beberapa kali. Ya, jam pelajaran matematika telah berlangsung. Gurunya pun termasuk salah satu guru killer di sekolah itu. Dan itulah yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening dan mencekam.

Seorang siswa mendecak kesal sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke udara, "Songsaengnim, aku permisi ke toilet!"

Setelah mendapat anggukan disertai tatapan tajam dari sang guru, siswa itu bersorak dalam hati sambil melenggang pergi dari kelas menyeramkan itu.

Para siswa-siswi dikelas sana terlihat iri karena mereka tak bisa seberani itu pada guru killer dihadapannya. Satu alasan yang membuat mereka kagum pada sosok Kim Jongin.

.

Namja bertubuh tegap itu berjalan santai melewati koridor. Mulutnya tak berhenti bersiul disepanjang jalan. Matanya menelusuri setiap kelas yang ia lewati. Ia tidak bermaksud tebar pesona, tapi tetap saja ada yang menjerit di dalam kelas sana. Setampan itukah kau, Kim Jongin?

Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat ia melihat kelas sang pujaan hati di depannya. Tadi pagi ia tak sempat melihatnya karena Kris bilang sepupunya itu sudah berangkat duluan. Jadi, rupanya Sehun sedang menghindarinya?

Ya, Jongin telah berbohong pada guru killer itu. Ia tidak berniat untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu yang mungkin sekarang tengah fokus mendengarkan guru didepan kelas.

Tapi…

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kelas itu ternyata kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia tahu, pasti ini jam olahraga. Ia segera memutar balik dan berjalan cepat menuju lapangan olahraga yang tak jauh dari sana.

Bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyum, ia jadi membayangkan sang pujaan hati tengah berkeringat dengan nafas terengah. Ah, pasti cantik sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian siap?" terdengar suara songsaengnim yang begitu tegas dan segera mendapat anggukan dari ke-4 siswa dihadapannya.

Tao terlihat cemas melihat Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan berlari dilintasan sana. Sehun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Tangannya pun bergetar saat menyentuh tanah.

Tao benar-benar kesal pada sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. Ini memang tes penting, tapi tidak seharusnya ia memaksakan diri.

PRIIITTT!

Peluit sudah berbunyi dan ke-4 siswa itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi yang lebih unggul. Detak jantung dan deru nafas Sehun mulai tak beraturan. Langkahya pun semakin melemah membuat ke-3 siswa lainnya berhasil menyusulnya.

"Ayo, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

'_Tadi pagi kita berangkat bersama, bukankah lebih baik jika sekarang kita pulang bersama juga?'_

'_Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat.'_

'_Naik atau kucium kau sekarang juga.'_

'_Bahkan siswi SMP saja tahu, jika ada lelaki yang berusaha mendekatimu dengan cara apapun, ia pasti menyukaimu.'_

'_Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, Sehun-ah.'_

Kepalanya terasa semakin pening, pandangannya tiba-tiba memudar, jantungnya pun berdenyut cepat, tubuhnya melemah, ia jatuh.

"Sehun-ah!"

Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa derap langkah kaki menghampirinya. Ia mendengar beberapa teman dan gurunya memanggil namanya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat gelisah di kursinya. Baru saja ia mendapat pesan dari Jongin bahwa Sehun jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Hal yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Hey, apa kalian lupa? Sehun itu adik sepupunya. Ia juga sudah mendapat pesan dari orang tua Sehun agar menjaganya. Ia takut akan dimarahi paman dan bibinya lalu diusir. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kelasnya juga baru dimulai, Kris tidak mungkin pulang sekarang. Ia harus menunggu 2 jam lagi. Dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan raga ia menyuruh Jongin untuk mengurus Sehun sementara. Bukankah ini juga salah satu bantuan agar mereka semakin dekat? Kau pintar, Kris.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat kecil. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, perlahan penglihatannya kembali pulih. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan ada benda diatas keningnya. Kompresan? Ia pun melepas kain kecil yang sudah kering itu. Setinggi itukah demamnya?

Dahinya kembali berkerut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas perutnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu yang berat itu.

Tangan?

Tangan siapa ini?

Sehun menoleh kesamping kanannya.

Sesosok namja tengah tertidur dengan nafas teratur disampingnya.

Apa?

Namja?

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Masih pendek kah? Semoga ngga(?)<p>

Kalo masih mau lanjut, **review**nya yang banyak ya xD author kan lanjutin ff juga tergantung minat para readers ^^

**Q**: _Sehun sama Jongin kok gak saling kenal? Mereka kan satu sekolah?_

**A**_: Sehun itu disini sifatnya sulit bergaul, lebih tepatnya males bergaul. Dan temen satu-satunya cuma Tao, hahaha. Lagipula, sekolah mereka kan gede, jadi gak gampang kenal sama adik/kakak kelas._

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to:<strong>

**Kriswu393, urikaihun, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, daddykaimommysehun, DiraLeeXiOh, DarKid Yehet, askasufa, leeyeol, Mr. Jongin albino, YoungChanBiased, kireimozaku, , Kamong Jjong, afranabilah19, , Nagisa Kitagawa, Srdkj414, Wind, Kaisehun, zyln, novachokyuhyun, Guest, d5, jung oh jung, mrblackJ, mfaz, missy84, SehunnieEXO, kaihunxo, LKCTJ94, chuapExo31, bubblehyun, NyunSehun, , sehunnoona, filutfiyani, soo-iceu, Su Hoo, kaysaiko, byunperverthun, DarkJong-Whitehun, sayangsemuamembersuju**


	4. Chapter 4

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Tao

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kau?! Dasar maling! Pergi kau cabul! YA! PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" Seorang namja bersurai coklat madu itu tak henti memukuli sosok namja yang ia temukan tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan sebuah bantal. Sedangkan yang dipukuli hanya bisa meringis sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah, hentikan! Ini aku Jongin!" ucap sang korban.

"Pergi kau!" ia masih terus memukuli namja berkulit tan yang kini berhasil menahan tangan si pelaku.

"Ini aku!" tegas Jongin sebelum kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang baru saja hampir membunuhnya.

Sehun terlihat terengah, raut wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Ia masih terlihat marah.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, aku membawamu kemari karena tadi siang kau pingsan saat olahraga." Jelasnya berusaha tenang.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat pergi sekarang juga!" Sehun mulai kembali mengayunkan tangannya, namun tangan kekar Jongin tak segera menahannya. Alhasil, Sehun menindih tubuh tan itu sekarang. Oh, tidak.

Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar deru nafas tak teratur dan detak jantung yang begitu cepat saat keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik keatas, ini mungkin rezeki baginya.

Tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Namja berwajah datar itu segera bangun dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Oh lihatlah, kini kedua pipinya pun bersemu merah. Jongin makin senang melihatnya.

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu." Sindir Jongin membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya tak suka.

Namja berkulit tan itu bangkit, kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Baik."

"Jangan pergi tanpa sarapan." Ujar Jongin lembut membuat Sehun menatapnya lagi, "Dan jangan menghindariku."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Bicara apa kau ini? Menghindarimu? Memangnya siapa kau?"

Sudut bibir sintal itu kembali tertarik, "Kebiasaan yang buruk. Mengelak untuk berbohong."

Gotcha!

Sehun tertegun karena Jongin baru saja menebaknya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau Sehun berbohong? Benar-benar namja yang berbahaya, batinnya.

"Ah, ya. Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu, setelah itu kau harus minum obat." Kata Jongin sebelum kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

Sehun masih terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dilalui Jongin. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak dan membentak namja itu saat mengacak rambutnya sebelum pergi. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya pun malah kembali berdenyut.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah memandangku." Ucap Sehun disela menikmati bubur buatan Jongin. Namja tan itu terkejut ditempatnya. Sehun bisa tahu padahal ia tak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

Suasana di ruang makan itu sangat sepi, Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi wajah cantik sang pujaan hati.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" Sehun kembali buka suara. Dan masih tak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai Kris hyung pulang." Jawab Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedari tadi menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun baru ingat dengan Kris. Padahal baru beberapa jam dengan Jongin, tapi membuatnya lupa segalanya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Kini Sehun menatap namja didepannya.

"Tidak, habiskan dulu buburmu."

"Ck! Kau bukan ibuku!"

"Memang bukan."

"Aish, pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kim Jongin!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"YA!"

"Wah wah~ kalian terlihat akrab sekali, ya?" sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Sehun itu muncul membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah namja bertubuh tinggi di ambang pintu dapur.

"Diam kau!" ketus Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam pada sepupunya itu.

Kris terkekeh lalu menghampiri keduanya. Ia meletakkan sebuah kantung belanjaan besar diatas meja, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Jawab Sehun masih ketus.

"Kukira sehabis pingsan kau akan berubah, ternyata malah lebih galak. Ckck."

Dan Kris mengacungkan 2 jarinya di udara setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sepupunya itu.

Sehun kembali mengaduk bubur dimangkuknya, "Kris sudah pulang. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Kris terlihat bingung, ia menatap Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin sekali, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Jongin sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meraih jaket tebalnya yang ia letakkan di sofa.

"Jongin-ah, kau tak perlu terburu-buru." Sahut Kris.

"Tidak hyung, tuan rumah disini sudah mengusirku sejak tadi. Aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Kris hanya bisa diam melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Jongin marah, bahkan ia tak pamit pada Sehun, sang tuan rumah yang masih saja mengaduk buburnya tak berselera.

Namja berambut pirang itu menatap sepupunya, "Kau keterlaluan, Sehun-ah."

Kini Sehun ikut menatap sang lawan bicara, "Aku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Kau boleh saja berbuat seenaknya padaku. Tapi tidak pada teman-temanku. Bahkan dia sudah mengurusmu saat kau sakit." Ujarnya terdengar dingin sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Sehun terdiam. Tangannya tak lagi mengaduk bubur yang sekarang sudah dingin itu. Apa kali ini ia benar-benar salah? Apa ia keterlaluan?

Kini manik hazelnya menatap mangkuk didepannya. Tangannya mengepal keras sebelum kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'_Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun!'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah? Kau sudah sembuh?" seorang namja berkantung mata hitam yang sudah lama mempunyai gelar 'sahabat' Sehun itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun.

Si namja berkulit pucat hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya. Tao memaklumi sifat menyebalkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana lagi, Sehun memang seperti itu.

"Kemarin itu benar-benar ajaib, Sehun-ah!" Tao terdengar antusias membuat Sehun kini menatapnya bingung. Mungkin ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Tao saat ini.

Melihat raut Sehun yang seakan bertanya 'apanya yang ajaib?' Tao kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, bukankah saat kelas kita jam olahraga tak pernah ada siswa dari kelas lain yang ikut menonton? Kemarin, Jongin hyung malah terlihat di kursi penonton. Padahal, itu adalah jam Matematika-nya Kim songsaengnim yang super galak itu. Aku rasa dia membolos."

"Lalu?"

Tao menatap sahabatnya, "Dan saat kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, orang yang pertama kali berlari menghampirimu adalah dia. Lalu dia segera membawamu ke UKS, wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir."

Sehun terdiam. Matanya tak lagi menatap Tao.

"Jadi, apa benar kalian memiliki hubungan special?"

"Ha?"

"Jadi benar?"

"ANIYA! AKU TAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGAN NAMJA ITU!"

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening, semua siswa-siswi disana menatap Sehun yang lagi-lagi berteriak tidak jelas seperti di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia benar-benar harus belajar melihat sekitar.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Pintu gerbang sekolah pun menjadi buruan para siswa-siswi saat ini. Tapi, masih ada yang berjalan santai seperti biasa. Seolah pintu gerbang itu tak menarik untuk dilalui.

Siswa ber-name tag OH SEHUN itu hanya diam saja saat seseorang disampingnya terus saja mengoceh. Ya, mereka masih terlihat santai berjalan melalui koridor kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Sehun-ah, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sehun masih asyik dalam diamnya. Matanya terlihat kosong sejak Tao menceritakan kronologis kejadian kemarin. Bahkan, sedari tadi namja bernama Jongin itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?" ucapnya tanpa sadar, namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh Tao.

"Keterlaluan? Maksudmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia menoleh begitu mendengar suara gaung motor yang baru saja melewatinya. Sehun kenal suara motor itu.

"Bukankah itu Jongin hyung? Biasanya ia menawarimu pulang bersama." Tanya Tao namun lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban dari namja disampinya.

Namja bertubuh kurus itu masih menatap Jongin yang sudah berlalu. Tao benar, biasanya Jongin akan menawarinya pulang bersama. Apa ia sedang marah? Lalu kenapa sesuatu di dada kirinya berdenyut lagi?

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun terus saja mengekori kakak sepupunya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia kesal karena semenjak kejadian –mengusir Jongin- itu, Kris jadi sangat dingin padanya. Bukankah yang diusir itu Jongin, kenapa dia yang marah? Pikirnya.

"Kris! Berhentilah mendiamkanku!"

Kris masih diam, ia terlihat sibuk menata isi kulkas.

Sehun mendecak kesal, "Hyung! Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah yang kuusir itu Jongin? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Namja jangkung itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menghadap adik sepupunya, "Dia temanku dan kau sudah melukai perasaan temanku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kau ini benar-benar… apa kau tak melihat perhatiannya selama ini padamu, Oh Sehun? Bahkan kemarin dia yang mengurusmu! Bagaimana jika tidak ada dia? Kau mungkin akan mengurus dirimu sendiri! Kau seharusnya mengerti, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Jongin." Kris kembali membuka kulkasnya.

"Apa? Minta maaf pada namja itu? Aku tidak mau!"

"Terserah, kau sendiri yang akan rugi."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru saja menubruk bahu Sehun dan Tao berkumpul didepan majalah dinding sekolah. Sehun menggeram kesal sembari membenarkan letak ransel di tasnya.

"Bisakah kalian hati-hati?!" kesal Sehun menunjuk siswa-siswi yang tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

'Waah~ promnite!'

'Aku akan ikut!'

'Yah, hanya untuk siswa kelas 3…'

'Harus membawa pasangan?'

Terdengar desas-desus tidak jelas dari mereka membuat Tao mengernyit heran dan memutuskan untuk bergabung. Sehun mendecak kesal karena ditinggalkan sahabatnya yang selalu penasaran akan apapun itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang tertulis di majalah dinding itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kelasnya.

Namun, sesuatu membuatnya terhenti. Ia melihat sosok Jongin tengah bersandar di dinding koridor dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya yang menghubungkan kedua headset ditelinganya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, pikiran dan hatinya terus berdebat apa ia harus meminta maaf atau tidak. Hatinya berkata 'ya' namun pikirannya berkata sebalinya. Ia bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

'_Terserah, kau sendiri yang akan rugi.'_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak mau rugi. Sehun tidak pernah mau menjadi pihak yang dirugikan.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, ia pun tak henti menjilat bibir bawahnya karena ragu.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya meyakinkan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja yang masih terlihat asyik dengan dunianya.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Sehun membuat namja didepannya mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas benda yang sedari tadi menempel ditelinganya.

"Ya?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Jongin begitu dingin, tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku- aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Kejadian tempo hari saat kau dirumahku."

Kini keduanya saling menatap, membuat denyut jantung Sehun semakin menjadi.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Bahu Sehun seolah merosot. Lega rasanya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Tubuh kurus itu kembali menegak. Dahi sehun bertaut bingung, "Apa? Syarat? Aku ti-"

"Temani aku di Promnite nanti. Jangan menolak." Jawabnya datar sebelum berlalu pergi.

Apa?

Promnite?

"Aku harus menemaninya?" Sehun menatap dinding dihadapannya, "Tapi, aku kan- YA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Lagi-lagi teriakannya membuat semua penghuni sekolah menatapnya horror.

.

.

.

**Tbc…**

.

.

.

Maaf updatenya telat, pusing nyari waktu luang(?)

Oya, kemaren masih pendek ya? Sekarang author panjangin deh(?) hahaha. Ini juga bikinnya dadakan karena paketnya mau abis #curhat jadi maaf kalo masih pendek T_T

Author terharu banget reviewnya naik :"D *sujud syukur*makasih banget buat yang masih setia baca, review, dan nunggu ff ini *cium readers satu-satu* pokoknya kalian daebak!

Ada yang minta Kris moment sama Luhan, ya? Nanti deh author tambahin di part selanjutnya, sekalian mikir dulu(?)

Masih mau tau lanjutannya? **REVIEW** aja sebanyak-banyaknya hehehe.

Oya, **minal aidzin walfaidzin** buat yang ngerayain kayak author(?) ^o^

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit namja bersurai cokelat madu itu berdiri dibawah salah satu pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Bibir tipisnya tak henti berdecih karena seseorang yang ditunggunya tak muncul juga. 15 menit yang lalu, Sehun meminta salah satu teman kelasnya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada Jongin. Ia ingin sekali menarik kata maafnya tadi pagi. Dasar Sehun.

"Ekhem..." Sehun berjengit dari posisinya saat sosok yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin terlihat dingin, sama seperti tadi pagi. Bahkan kali ini ia tak menatap namja albino disampingnya.

"Aku tarik ucapan maafku tadi pagi." Jawab Sehun tak kalah dingin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap bersikap seolah ia tak peduli, "Tidak bisa. Ucapan maafmu sudah ditulis oleh Tuhan."

"Apa?! Kau jangan bawa-bawa Tuhan dalam masalah kita, Kim Jongin!"

"Sudahlah," kali ini namja tampan itu menatap Sehun, "Kau sudah meminta maaf dan kau harus menuruti persyaratannya."

"Aku tidak mau! Kau benar-benar curang!"

Sudut bibir Jongin sedikit terangkat, ia menyeringai, "Baiklah, kau akan kuberi pilihan."

"Aku tidak-"

"Temani aku di promnite nanti atau kau menjadi pacarku."

Mata sipit Sehun membesar, ia benar-benar ingin tuli saja dari pada harus mendengar kata-kata Jongin barusan.

"Bagaimana? Kau harus memilihnya, Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin diakhiri dengan senyuman yang... menyebalkan.

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia terpojokkan lagi sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin memilih yang kedua. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin pergi ke acara menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, atau mungkin kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak! Kau jangan percaya diri dulu, Kim Jongin! Baiklah, aku akan memilih."

Senyum Jongin masih tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang semakin masam saja.

"Aku akan menemanimu... di promnite nanti. Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja."

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, sedikitpun!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku akan mencoba."

"Awas saja kalau kau berani. Oh ya, dan aku tidak mau sepupuku tahu soal ini!"

"Baiklah."

Sehun membenarkan kerah seragamnya yang terasa menyiksa lehernya. Berdebat dengan Jongin benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Tapi, Sehun-ah." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun kembali menoleh.

"Karena ini acara khusus kelas 3, sepertinya kau butuh sedikit penyamaran."

Benar juga. Sehun baru ingat persyaratan acara itu. Harusnya ia tadi menolak dengan alasan itu saja.

_Argh~ kau bodoh, Oh Sehun!_

.

.

.

.

Dering telepon itu berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Seoran namja segera menghampiri meja nakas di ruang keluarga dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Rambutnya tak tertata layaknya seperti biasa. Penampilannya pun semrawut khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yoboseyo." Sapanya memulai percakapan.

"Kris-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?" suara diseberang sana terdengar kesal.

Namja bernama Kris itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Maaf bibi, aku tadi tertidur. Ada apa bibi menelpon?"

"Apa Sehun ada dirumah? Aku sangat rindu padanya. Apa dia makan dengan baik?"

Kris menoleh ke arah jam dinding, baru menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, "Sehun belum pulang. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Ah~ syukurlah. Tolong beritahu Sehun, bibi dan paman akan pulang Sabtu malam nanti."

"Baiklah, bi."

"Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tutup telponnya."

Tut... tut... tut...

Belum sempat Kris berbalik, telepon yang baru saja ia letakkan, kembali berbunyi. Mulutnya berdecih kesal. Siapa lagi yang akan mengganggu tidur siangnya?

"Yoboseyo!"

"Kris! Kau dirumah?" suara berat itu menyerang telinga Kris, membuat ia harus sedikit menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Jongin mendaftarkan band kita untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara promnite sekolahnya. Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang."

"Promnite? Hari ini kita latihan?"

"Ya, kenapa? Sudah, aku tutup ya."

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah meletakkan teleponnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia harus kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia menekuk wajahnya. Hampir setiap hari tak pernah ada senyum terulas di bibirnya. Apalagi saat seperti ini. Belum reda rasa kesalnya karena Jongin, sekarang suara bising yang sangat ia benci kembali muncul memenuhi seluruh sudut kamarnya. Bisakah ia hidup tenang sebentar saja?

"Chanyeol-ah," Kris menghentikan gerakan jemarinya diatas senar gitar listriknya, "Memangnya, kapan kita akan perform?"

Namja yang sedari tadi menggebuk drum pun ikut menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Sabtu malam nanti."

Kris mengangguk, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

BRAKKK!

Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat sosok namja dengan seragam SMA dan muka datarnya berdiri di mulut pintu kamar Kris. Auranya sedikit menyeramkan.

"Tolong hentikan suara-suara menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur!" bentaknya diakhiri dengan nafas terengah.

Kris berjengit dari duduknya, "Ba-baiklah. Oh ya, Sehun. Tadi siang ibumu menelpon, dia bilang mereka akan pulang Sabtu malam nanti."

Sehun terdiam.

Sabtu malam.

Sabtu ma-lam.

Sab-tu ma-lam?

Sabtu malam?

Bukankah itu malam dimana promnite disekolahnya berlangsung? Oh tidak, kenapa harus Sabtu malam?

"Sehun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris bingung melihat sepupunya hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun berbalik meninggalkan dua namja jangkung yang sedang kebingungan.

"Dia benar-benar aneh." Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa-siswi kelas 3 pun datang juga. Sabtu ini sekolah diliburkan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang hadir untuk mendekor ruangan acara promnite nanti. Jongin tidak hadir. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membolos, saat ini ia sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk penyamaran Sehun nanti malam. Senyum manisnya pun tak henti-hentinya tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana Sehun mengenakan kostum penyamarannnya nanti. Pasti sangat mengagumkan.

.

.

"Yoboseyo, Ibu?" Sehun meremas ujung bajunya setelah sang ibu mengangkat telponnya.

"Sehunnie~ Ibu sangat merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Ibu akan pulang malam ini?"

"Iya, kami sedang di bandara. Tunggulah dirumah." Jawabnya terdengar begitu senang.

Sehun semakin bingung, ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. 2 jam lagi acara disekolahnya dimulai. Jongin bilang, ia akan menjemputnya jam 6 nanti. Oh, bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu Ayah dan Ibu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris saat Sehun menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Sehun mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup di depan sepupunya itu, "Aku ingin membeli beberapa cemilan sebentar."

"Oh."

Namja berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas lega sembari rak sepatunya.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah. Jam 7 nanti aku akan pergi, kau jangan terlalu lama."

Bahu kurus Sehun kembali menegang.

Jam 7? Ia juga harus pergi pada jam itu...

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris yang lagi-lagi kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

"Aneh sekali anak itu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?" suara berat itu menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin. Beberapa detik yang lalu nama Chanyeol terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Aku sedang bersiap-siap. Kau berangkat dengan Kris saja, aku akan sedikit terlambat." Jawab Jongin sambil mengetukkan jemarinya diatas kemudi. Terkadang ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya sembari berkaca di cermin mobil.

"Baiklah. Jangan membuat kami menunggu atau aku akan menculik Sehun-mu."

Jongin terkekeh, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan gertakan sambal Chanyeol. Karena malam ini Sehun akan bersamanya.

BRAK!

Namja berkulit tan itu terkejut, baru saja Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk disampingnya. Bahkan ia belum menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Sehun tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Ekspresinya masih seperti biasa.

Jongin mendecak, ia harus selalu memaklumi sikap menyebalkan namja satu ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus ke suatu tempat dulu."

Belum sempat Sehun memprotes, Jongin sudah menancapkan gas mobilnya membuat Sehun kembali terdiam.

Semoga ia bisa pulang sebelum Ayah dan Ibunya datang.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik malam itu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Para siswi kelas 3 yang kini terbalut gaun-gaun cantik itu terlihat menikmati acara promnite yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Begitupun para siswa dengan tuxedo mewahnya. Mereka terlihat tampan.

Salah satu panitia acara itu terlihat mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Ia panik karena Jongin belum datang juga. Acara tidak akan dimulai tanpa kehadiran Jongin. Karena band mereka adalah bintang tamu pembuka acara malam ini.

Bahkan Kris dan Chanyeol ikut panik, mereka berkali-kali menghubungi Jongin namun tidak diangkat juga. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu?

"Kemana anak itu?!" geram Kris menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Ini sudah jam 7 lewat. Kepalanya tambah pusing karena saat ia meninggalkan rumah, Sehun belum pulang juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah milik Jongin itu membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah namja yang kini terengah sembari membungkuk pada panitia tadi.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, acara akan dimulai."

Jongin mengangguk lalu menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah, nama kita sudah dipanggil. Ayo!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin seakan memberi semangat.

.

Dan sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing. Suara tepukan dan riuh penonton –termasuk para fans Jongin- membuat mereka semakin bersemangat. Acara malam itu pun dimulai dengan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Run'.

.

.

.

"_Tadi itu sangat keren!"_

"_Kau tampan sekali malam ini!"_

"_Aaaa~"_

"_Mana pasanganmu, Jongin-ah?"_

Beberapa pertanyaan langsung menyerbu Jongin setelah mereka turun dari panggung. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya terkekeh melihat teman bandnya itu ternyata digilai banyak wanita. Meskipun sedikitnya mereka iri. Namun ada beberapa dari wanita disana meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama dengan mereka.

"Baru perform di acara seperti ini saja sudah dapat fans, bagaimana kalau kita masuk tv? Hahaha." Gurau Chanyeol membuat kedua temannya ikut tertawa.

"Jongin-ah, bukankah kau bilang kau akan membawa seseorang? Mana dia? Kau jangan membohongi kami!" kata Kris dan diangguki Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Dia tidak ingin datang."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Entahlah. Dari awal, dia memang sudah menolak untuk datang."

Kris bangkit dan menepuk pundak Jongin. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini.

Namun suara riuh dibelakang mereka –tempat para siswa-siswi berkumpul- membuat Chanyeol ikut menoleh, melihat apa yang menjadi pusat kebisingan disana.

"Woah~ siapa dia?"

Jongin dan Kris mengerutkan dahi mereka heran sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Seperti dalam sebuah dongeng, seorang putri dengan gaun merah gelap indah membalut tubuhnya, berjalan memasuki istana begitu anggun. _Brunnete_ panjang terurai menggelitik bahu dan lengan putihnya. Dan seolah seperti dalam sebuah film, hanya satu cahaya yang menyinarinya. Membuat seluruh penjuru mata menatapnya penuh kagum.

Termasuk Jongin. Ia tak bisa berkedip barang sedetik saja. Terlalu indah jika dilewatkan.

Lidahnya seakan kelu saat sang putri berjalan menghampirinya. Kini seluruh mata terpusat pada keduanya.

"Kau... datang?"

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

.

.

Huaah~ akhirnya apdet juga. Maaf ya sedikit telat hehe kemaren belum dapet mood buat lanjutin ff ini kkk. Gimana? Udah agak panjang, kan? (?) tadinya mau dilanjutin, tapi kalo gak di cut disini, gak akan seru(?) So, yang masih mau tau kelanjutannya, review sebanyak2nya biar author gak kecewa(?)

Big thanks buat yang selalu baca dan review ff ini ^^ ilopyupul!

:: Yang mau kasih saran/rekomendasi buat kelanjutan ceritanya bisa PM author, biar enak ngobrolnya(?)

Annyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Jongin terhenti di area parkir sekolah. Ia segera berlari memasuki gedung diikuti Sehun yang masih ia genggam erat tangannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari Jongin tidak membawanya ke aula dimana acara berlangsung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan toilet wanita. Langkah mereka berhenti, namun kebingungan Sehun belum berhenti.

"Toilet? Untuk apa kita kesini? Bahkan ini toilet wanita!"

Jongin menatap Sehun setelah mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersendat akibat berlari tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kau butuh penyamaran," namja yang kini mengenakan tuxedo hitam itu menyodorkan sebuah tas belanja pada Sehun, "Pakailah ini."

Dahi Sehun masih mengernyit bingung, ia membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan isi didalamnya.

"Gaun? Aku harus memakai ini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ayolah, waktu kita tak banyak."

Sehun menatap benci namja didepannya. Ia menjatuhkan barang-barang yang baru saja dipegangnya membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Kau ingin melihatku mengenakan itu? Kau pikir aku apa? Badut? Huh?!"

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Kau jangan-"

"Seharusnya aku tahu, dari awal kau memang ingin memanfaatkanku." Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, tidak Oh Sehun! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?! Kau memintaku datang menemanimu dan menyuruhku memakai gaun bodoh itu, apalagi kalau bukan memanfaatkanku?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Aku orang yang mencintaimu!" tegas Jongin tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"..."

"Aku memintamu melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Sehun-ah."

"..."

Jongin mendekat, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah gila!" ucap Sehun sambil melepas paksa tangannya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan tangan mengepal erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau... datang?"

Sang putri mengangguk. Bibir _pink_ tipisnya tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan! Tolong kuatkan jantung Jongin!

Baru kali ini Jongin melihat bibir itu tersenyum. Bibir yang selalu ingin ia kecup saat melihatnya, walaupun selalu terlontar kata yang menyakitkan dari sana.

"Jongin-ah, ja-jadi ini pasanganmu?" tanya Kris terbata tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sang putri yang terus menunduk.

"I-iya."

"Neomu yeoppo!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" ujar seseorang yang mungkin adalah seorang MC diatas panggung sana, "Karena malam sudah semakin larut, kita lanjutkan saja ke acara selanjutnya. Oh, siapa disana? Cantik sekali! Apa dia pasanganmu, Kim Jongin? Wah~ kau benar-benar beruntung, karena malam ini kau bisa berdansa dengan putri cantik itu!"

Semua mata kembali menatap Jongin dan gadis disampingnya, membuat Jongin semakin gugup.

"Ya, baiklah. Acara selanjutnya adalah berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Siapa yang menjadi pasangan favorit akan mendapatkan hadiah dan juga gelar King and Queen XOXO HighSchool!"

Suara riuh tepukan para siswa-siswi kembali memeriahkan acara. Mereka segera mengambil posisi bersama masing-masing pasangan di lantai dansa. Sedangkan Jongin, ia masih berdiri dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ajak dia!" geram Chanyeol.

Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Ia adalah sosok yang tenang dalam urusan apapun. Tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan seseorang yang masih terdiam disampingnya itu selalu membuat jantungnya ingin keluar. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin loncat dari atap gedung saja.

Jongin menarik napasnya sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang putri, "Aku harap kau mau berdansa denganku."

Sang putri tak menjawab, ia segera meraih tangan Jongin membuat Jongin tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik lembut malam itu membuat Kris menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke toilet. Ia jadi sendirian sekarang. Matanya menelusuri semua sudut ruangan, mencari apa yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Dan, pandangan itu pun terhenti pada sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat banyak kue-kue kering dan beberapa gelas minuman yang ia duga beralkohol. Dengan senyum berseri, Kris pun menghampiri meja tersebut.

Dilihatnya kue-kue kering yang mulai menggoda mulutnya untuk dimasuki. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera melahap kue itu satu persatu sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'sebegitu laparnya dia?'

Uhuk!

Kris tersedak begitu melihat seseorang berdiri disampingnya. Refleks, orang itu pun membantu menepuk punggung namja berdarah China itu sampai reda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Kris mengangguk sambil menepuk pelan dadanya, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo."

"Makanlah pelan-pelan."

Wajah Kris memerah malu. Seseorang telah melihat bagaimana-cara-Kris-menyantap-makanan dengan tidak elite. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau tidak ikut berdansa seperti yang lain?" namja itu meletakkan beberapa kue di piringnya.

"Ah? Tidak, aku bukan siswa disini."

Namja bertubuh kecil itu kembali menatap dirinya, sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Ah~ kau yang tadi membuka acara dengan teman bandmu itu ya?"

Mendengar itu, Kris kembali tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Tadi itu sangat keren! Siapa yang menciptakan lagu itu?"

"Oh, itu Chanyeol. Dia suka menulis lagu."

Namja itu mengangguk, ia memakan satu potong kue yang diambilnya tadi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut berdansa juga?" tanya Kris.

"Aku alumni sekolah ini. Temanku mengundangku ke acara ini sekaligus reuni." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum membuat Kris tak berkedip beberapa detik.

"Ah~ alumni rupanya."

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Kris."

"Aku Luhan. Kita ngobrol lagi nanti, teman-temanku sudah menungguku. Annyeong!"

Apa katanya?

Mengobrol... lagi?

Sepertinya ini malam keberuntunganmu, Kris!

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap ditengah alunan musik lembut. Sepasang tangan bertengger dipinggang ramping sang putri. Sebaliknya, sepasang tangan sang putri bertengger dibahu Jongin. Beruntung, alunan musik itu memenuhi ruangan. Jika tidak, mungkin detak jantung keduanya akan sangat terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Jongin begitu... lembut.

"Karena seseorang bilang, dia mencintaiku." Jawabnya datar.

Jongin tersenyum, "Hanya karena itu?"

Sang putri mengalihkan pandangannya, "Karena aku juga mencintainya."

Senyum namja tan itu tak lepas, bahkan ia bisa melihat pipi sang putri memerah.

"Jadi... kita sudah resmi?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Jongin membuat sang putri kembali menoleh, ia menatapnya seolah bertanya, 'Maksudmu?'

"Jika dua orang saling mencintai, bukankah mereka sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat sang putri terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu!" bisiknya.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Sang putri mendecak kesal, rasanya ingin sekali memukul namja dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, ini memalukan!"

"Tidak mau."

Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya, takut semua orang melihat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Namun matanya terhenti pada sebuah benda yang menempel di dinding atas aula. Benda itu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.40 malam.

"Ya Tuhan!" ucapnya refleks.

Jongin yang mendengarnya, mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus segera pulang. Orang tuaku pasti sudah dirumah." Jawabnya cepat namun masih berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Setelah berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Jongin, sang putri segera berlari keluar dari aula membuat semua mata menatapnya heran.

"YA! Tunggu!" teriak Jongin, lalu ikut berlari mengejar putri impiannya(?).

Di area makanan pun terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol menatap bingung Jongin yang berlari keluar aula.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Sehun-ah! Aku bisa mengantarmu." Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun saat mereka sampai di area parkir.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk!"

Mau tidak mau Sehun pun memasuki mobil yang tadi membawanya kemari.

Jongin segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum akhirnya melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Ya Tuhan!" ucap Sehun setelah melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau membuatku kaget saja." Kesal Jongin.

"Pakaianku tertinggal di sekolah. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan cemas. Jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah ekspresi itu muncul, apalagi didepan Jongin.

"Gantilah dibelakang, ada beberapa pakaianku disana. Kau bisa memakainya." Jawab Jongin disela kegiatan menyetirnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun pun segera berpindah tempat. Ia melihat tas ransel yang diduganya milik Jongin dan mengeluarkan pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Kau suka sekali warna hitam, pantas kulitmu hitam." Ujar Sehun membuat Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi 'btch please'nya.

"Sudahlah, ganti saja." Kata Jongin.

"Jangan mengintip!" perintah Sehun membuat Jongin mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip."

Lain dimulut, lain tindakan. Sepasang manik Jongin melihat kegiatan namja cantik itu dari cermin mobilnya. Kulit putih mulus milik Sehun jadi santapan rohaninya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bernapas lega setelah melihat keadaan rumahnya masih sepi. Ia kembali menemui Jongin yang masih menunggunya diluar.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Sehun datar, seperti biasa.

"Kau mengusirku? Ck, tega sekali."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, Jongin selalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak mau orang tuaku melihatku berduaan denganmu. Cepat pulanglah!"

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan belum berterima kasih padaku."

"Aish, baiklah terima kasih Kim Jongin yang baik hati. Sudah, cepat pulang!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin yang masih menempel dikap mobilnya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi saat disekolah."

"Pertanyaan? Aku sudah lupa!"

"Baiklah, akan kuulang. Jadi, apakah kita sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harap membuat Sehun makin jengah melihatnya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti, cepat pulang!" dan dengan dorongan yang kuat, akhirnya Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya juga.

"Kau berjanji harus menjawabnya!"

"Iya, berisik!"

"Akan kuhubungi nanti malam. Good night my princess!"

"YA!"

Jongin terkekeh sebelum kemudian pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sehun masih berdiam disana. Ia menatap mobil Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan sebuah senyuman kini terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

.

.

Hahaha, absurd sekali ini -_- maaf ya kalo masih pendek, author males mikir panjang(?)

Buat yang nebak 'sang putri' itu Sehun, selamat anda menjawab dengan benar(?)

Ini KrisHan momentnya maksa banget -_- maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan para readers /bow/ tapi tenang, KrisHan moment belum berakhir kok ^^.

Beribu makasih buat yang selalu **review** :") maaf belum sempet nyantumin nama kalian, tp nanti author cantumin kok ^^. Oh ya, kemungkinan FF ini bakal panjang. So, keep **review** ya biar author makin semangat buat lanjutinnya hehehe ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Tao, Luhan

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Terdengar ketukan untuk kesekian kalinya di pintu kamar Sehun, membuat sang putri tidur segera bangkit dengan terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermesraan dengan kasurnya, tapi karena ini hari pertama ayah dan ibunya berada dirumah, ia harus menjadi anak baik –terpaksa menjadi anak baik.

Selesai memakai seragam sekolah, ia menuruni tangga dan ikut bergabung bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak sepupunya untuk sarapan. Awalnya suasana terdengar hening, sebelum Sehun tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, "Kau sudah punya pacar, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sekitar bibirnya, lalu menatap sang ibu sambil bertanya, "Pacar? Tentu saja tidak-"

"Kau yakin? Lalu siapa namja yang sedari tadi menunggumu diluar?"

Mata Sehun hampir keluar mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya. Ia menatap sang kakak sepupu yang terlihat cuek tak mau menjawab bahasa tubuh Sehun yang seolah mengatakan, 'Siapa?'

Otaknya berpikir keras pagi ini. Siapa namja yang dimaksud Ibu? Lagipula Sehun kan memang tidak memiliki pacar- ah! Apa mungkin namja itu...

"Aku berangkat dulu!" setelah meraih ranselnya, Sehun pergi secepat kilat.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang." Ujar Kris sambil terkekeh.

Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak SMA."

.

.

.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah setelah melihat siapa namja yang dimaksud Ibunya tadi. Benar dugaannya. Dia Kim Jongin. Dan lihatlah, Jongin bodoh itu tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Jongin masih dengan senyumannya.

"Pagi." Jawab Sehun terdengar dingin. Jongin memaklumi itu.

"Aku tak butuh tumpanganmu. Terimakasih." Tambah Sehun lalu berjalan melewati Jongin.

Namja berkulit eksotis itu masih tersenyum dan mengikuti Sehun mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya, "Oh, jadi kau berharap aku membawa motorku ya? Sayangnya aku tak membawa motor. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama? Naik bis!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin horror, "Tidak!"

"Ayolah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan putri-ku sendirian di dalam bis-"

"Putri?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan tangan-tangan bejat itu menggerayangi tubuh mulus put-"

"DIAM! Kau berlebihan!"

Dan perdebatan pagi itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam bis yang baru saja berhenti di depan halte.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah!"

"Hm?" Sehun masih memandang ke luar jendela. Berharap degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan itu segera berhenti dan berdetak normal kembali.

Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Jongin memperhatikannya membuat Sehun risih sendiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam."

Deg!

Padahal Sehun berharap Jongin akan melupakan hal itu.

"Sehun-ah?"

Yang dipanggil masih berdiam diri. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sehun-ah, lihat aku."

Kepala Sehun bergerak, ia menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Jongin berada dan... CHU~

Jongin mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Sehun tanpa sengaja, "Sehun-ah, kau baru saja menciumku? Wah~ ternyata kau-"

"TIDAK! Kau menjebakku! Menyebalkan!" dengan muka memerah sempurna, Sehun kembali menatap kaca mobil. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan!

Melihat Sehun yang malu-malu kucing seperti itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Otak liciknya berjalan sempurna hari ini. Ia jadi senyum sendiri sambil mengingat kembali bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sehun menyentuh pipinya.

_Lain kali bibirku yang akan kau sentuh, Sehun-ah. Kekeke~_

.

.

.

.

Motor besar berwarna hitam mengkilap itu melesat membelah jalanan Seoul. Hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah, ia berniat berkunjung ke rumah temannya yang memang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Kecepatan motor itu menurun, ia melihat sebuah mobil audy hitam terpakir di bahu jalan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya terpaksa parkir saat si pengemudi membuka kap mobilnya dan terlihat membenarkan sesuatu.

Ia berhenti, berniat menawarkan bantuan karena jalanan pun terlihat sangat sepi.

Setelah melepas helmnya, ia menghampiri mobil tersebut, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah? Ya, mobilku tiba-tiba mogok." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh –sibuk mencari apa kesalahan di mobilnya.

"Coba kulihat."

Tanpa persetujuan sang empu mobil, ia membungkukan badannya yang memang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ia menemukan apa kesalahan di mobil si pria bertubuh kecil lalu segera memperbaikinya.

"Kau bisa?" tanya si pengemudi terlihat ragu.

Ia mengangguk.

"Selesai." Ujarnya setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Ia membersihkan tangannya dengan kain lap yang tersedia disana lalu menutup kap mobilnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak-"

"Kris, namaku Kris. Eh? Kau? Bukankah-"

Pria kecil itu tertawa sebentar setelah ikut terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja membantunya, "Ya, aku Luhan. Kita pernah bertemu di acara promnite."

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jadi, baru saja ia membantu... Luhan? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

"Kebetulan sekali ya, haha..." Kata Kris sambil tertawa hambar. Benar-benar canggung rasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan setelah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kap mobil.

"Aku? Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu. Oh ya, apa mobilku baik-baik saja?"

Kris mengangguk, "Hanya gangguan kecil. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Incheon."

"Kenapa lewat jalan ini? Bukankah ini terlalu jauh?" tanya Kris heran.

"Tadi malam aku menginap di rumah bibi, ia memintaku untuk menemaninya sebelum aku pergi."

"Pergi?" Jantung Kris mulai berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa Luhan akan... mati?

"Ya, hari ini aku harus pulang ke China. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menungguku terlalu lama." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Jadi, Luhan asli dari China? Seperti dirinya?

Kris menatap Luhan, "Apa kau akan kembali?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kris, lalu menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak."

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit saat mendengar jawaban terakhir Luhan. Mungkin Luhan bukan jodohnya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Luhan sambil beranjak. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum pada namja yang kini kembali menatapnya, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum... sakit.

Terdengar pintu mobil tertutup dan mesin mobil yang menyala. Lutut Kris rasanya melemah setelah mendengar bahwa namja yang menarik perhatiannya akan pergi. Tidak bisakah ia tinggal sebentar? Jika saja itu terjadi, mungkin Kris akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Oh ya, Kris." Panggil Luhan membuat namja bertubuh jangkung itu kembali mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan tersenyum lalu melaju pergi.

Kris bersorak dalam hati. Lututnya kembali menguat sampai ia meloncat-loncat tidak jelas di jalan itu. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU!" teriaknya begitu semangat.

_Kita memang berjodoh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ya Tuhan..." batin Sehun gemas sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia menghindari tatapan Jongin yang terus menggodanya sejak ia menduduki kursi kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

Di kursi yang cukup jauh dari mejanya, Jongin terus menatapnya sembari tersenyum bodoh dan sesekali melambaykan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Lihat dia, Sehun-ah. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, ya!" ujar Tao sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa? Menggemaskan kau bilang? Apanya yang menggemaskan!" Sehun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang entah berupa pujian atau bahkan olokan. Jongin sama sekali tidak menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Kau ini," si mata panda itu menatap Sehun, "Kapan kau akan membuka hatimu untuk dia?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan ini.

"Ck. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat sendiri, Jongin itu sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Lihatlah, bahkan ia bersikap bodoh hanya didepanmu."

Sehun mengikuti arah mata Tao. Ia melihat Jongin terdiam sendiri disana. Matanya menatap dingin ke arah jendela kantin. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu memberikan senyuman bodoh saat bersama Sehun.

_Kuharap apa yang dikatakan Tao itu benar. _

.

.

.

.

Hujan.

Sore itu hujan turun lebat tak seperti biasanya. Beberapa siswa mengeluh karena tidak membawa payung. Sampai-sampai nekat berlari menembus hujan sampai halte. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda.

"Kau bawa payung?" tanya Sehun saat ia dan Tao menunggu hujan reda.

"Tidak, kukira hari ini tidak akan hujan. Tapi aku sudah menelpon paman untuk menjemputku." Jawabnya terdengar ragu di akhir kalimat.

"Menjemputmu? Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku? Tega sekali!"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Jongin." Jelasnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun, berharap ia mengerti.

Sehun tetap membuang mukanya, "Kau memang jahat."

"Aish! Terserah-"

"Zitao!"

Tao menoleh setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Namja bermata panda itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang menjemputnya dengan sebuah mobil mewah. Ya, dia memang salahsatu siswa kaya di sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu dan pastikan kau menerima cintanya! Fighting!"

Baru saja Sehun ingin melempar namja itu dengan batu jika ia tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan dia!" kesal Sehun sambil melihat mobil Tao yang mulai menjauh.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?"

Sehun berjengit dari posisinya. Ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku bodoh!"

Jongin terkekeh, membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Kenapa tidak pulang? Oh, kau menungguku ya?" goda Jongin.

"Tidak! Aku hanya menunggu hujan reda."

Jongin melihat ke atas langit, warnanya benar-benar tidak menarik, "Sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda."

Sehun pun ikut menatap ke atas, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena saat ini ia menyetujui perkataan Jongin.

"Kita tidak mungkin menunggu sampai reda."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia melepas jaketnya lalu menutupi kepala mereka dengan kain berwarna hitam itu.

Sehun tertegun, ia menatap Jongin heran. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini?

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, kau harus berlari secepat mungkin! 1..."

_Tu-tunggu! Berlari? Kemana?_

"2... 3!"

Dan kaki-kaki jenjang itu pun berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras saja. Jongin tak hentinya tersenyum, apalagi kini pujaan hatinya ia rangkul dengan tangannya sendiri. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, hujan semakin deras. Jaketmu juga sudah basah, lebih baik kita berteduh." Ujar Sehun saat merasa lututnya melemas karena terus berlari.

Inginnya mereka sampai di halte, tapi jaraknya masih jauh jika hanya berlari. Apalagi hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Sebentar." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ada toko yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berteduh. Namun sejauh ini, ia tak melihatnya.

Mereka kembali berlari sampai Sehun melihat sebuah _box telephone_ di sudut jalan. Dengan pandangan yang buram karena terhalang hujan, ia berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Berharap itu bukan sebuah fatamorgana.

"Kita berteduh disana saja! Ayo!"

Sehun memasukin box itu diikuti Jongin. Memang sempit jika dimasuki berdua, tapi ini lebih baik jika tak menemukan tempat berteduh.

Sehun tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya. Melihat Jongin dengan rambut basahnya, seragam sekolah yang terkena air hujan pun membuat dada bidangnya tercetak jelas. Oh Tuhan... sexy sekali!

Segera Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusir pikiran aneh di otaknya. Ia benar-benar sudah terpengaruhi majalah-majalah kotor milik Tao.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Refleks Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak mau menatap Jongin kali ini.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kehujanan seperti ini." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar... bersalah.

Sehun yang masih memeluk dirinya sendiri kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Mengenai pertanyaan itu, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Lupakan saja."

Hati Sehun berdenyut. Ia menatap sendu Jongin yang kini memunggunginya. Rasanya seperti terbelah pisau saat Jongin mengatakan itu. Apa Jongin sudah menyerah?

Sehun kembali menunduk. Hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak mau kehilangan namja yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya.

"Maaf, aku selalu mengganggumu."

"..."

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Ma-"

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Jongin terdiam, ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun bingung.

Namja berkulit pucat itu berjinjit, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan... CHU~

Kedua bibir namja itu menempel membuat Jongin membelalak kaget. Namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

.

.

Huaahh! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga! Maaf ya, author menghilang selama satu bulan lebih haha. Bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana jadi semedi dulu di goa hiro(?) dan hasilnya... semoga tidak mengecewakan :'D

Makasih banyak buat yang masih nunggu, baca, dan review ff ini /cium readers/ author belum sempet nyantumin dan jawab pertanyaan/saran2nya. Tapi lain waktu author sempetin deh

Keep **review** ya kalo mau tau lanjutannya!

Annyeong!^^

.

_**Nb: Maaf kalo masih pendek. Ini ga di baca/edit ulang, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo kkk.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris, Tao, etc.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Matanya melihat ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok yang sedang ia tunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal, inginnya melihat sosok itu ke kelasnya, namun ternyata gengsinya lebih tinggi dari apapun.

Sesekali ia tersenyum tanpa sadar karena teringat kejadian kemarin sore di _box telephone_. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa ia se-agresif itu mencium namja yang bahkan pernah ia benci sebelumnya. Cinta memang aneh.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Apa hari ini Jongin tidak masuk?

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Si pelaku –penepuk bahu itu pun duduk di samping Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran, sejak tadi sahabatnya itu hanya diam-melamun tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tak memakan bekal siangnya sekarang, hanya menatapnya tak berselera.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya si mata panda, Tao.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng.

"Merindukan Kim Jongin, ya?" goda Tao membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu?

"Kau jangan asal bicara!"

Tao terkekeh, lalu menyeruput minumannya, "Dia tidak masuk. Teman sekelasnya bilang dia sedang sakit."

Sehun terdiam, menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka kotak makan siangnya. Ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar bahwa Jongin sakit.

'_Dia sakit? Apa karena hujan kemarin?'_

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap sahabatnya.

Namja itu mengangguk, "Kau bisa menjenguknya jika kau mau."

Setelah mendengar itu, Sehun membuka kotak makannya dan menikmati sushi buatan sang Ibu sambil menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menjenguk namja itu atau tidak.

Tao menyunggingkan sebuah senyum setelah mendapati sahabatnya yang super jutek itu kini mengkhawatirkan seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara namja di seberang sana membuat Sehun sedikit lega. Ia sedang duduk di halte bis saat ini.

"Berikan aku alamat rumah Jongin." Perintahnya datar.

"Mwo? Alamat? Untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu tidak penting itu membuat Sehun memutar matanya malas. Ayolah, ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk menjelaskan itu.

"Cepat berikan saja."

Setelah mendengar decakan sang sepupu di seberang sana, akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan alamat rumah Jongin.

"Oh ya, sampaikan pada Ibu hari ini aku pulang telat." Dan sambungan pun terputus sebelum ocehan Kris menyerbu telinganya.

Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum menaiki bis yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus menggumamkan alamat rumah Jongin, lebih tepatnya nomor rumah. Ia sedang menghapalnya, mungkin. Maklum saja, di otaknya sudah tertulis 'tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting'. Jadi, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namja sexy itu tidak penting? Entahlah, hanya hatinya yang tahu.

Namja bersurai madu itu keluar dari bis, kakinya kembali melangkah memasuki sebuah _real estate_ di kawasan Gangnam. Matanya mengedar, mengagumi bangunan-bangunan super mewah yang ia lewati satu persatu. Sampai kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi yang membuat bibirnya membentuk lingkaran.

Sejenak ia ragu, apa sepupunya itu tidak salah memberinya alamat rumah Jongin? Tapi nomor rumah yang ia tulis, benar dengan apa yang tertera di gerbang itu.

Sehun mendekati sebuah intercom di pinggir kanan pintu gerbang, terdengar seseorang bertanya, _'Siapa?'_ dan _'Ada janji untuk bertemu dengan siapa?'_

Dengan gugup, Sehun hanya menjawab, "Oh Sehun, temannya Jongin."

Dan setelah itu, pintu gerbang pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewah itu.

Pintu rumah kembali terbuka dengan otomatis membuat Sehun terkejut lagi. Beberapa maid terlihat menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan membungkuk 90 derajat. Sehun membalasnya meskipun terlihat sangat gugup. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan mata yang tak henti mengaharah ke seluruh penjuru istana itu. Bibir tipisnya kembali membentuk lingkaran dan terus bergumam, 'Waah~'

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang selama ini mengejarnya, memiliki rumah bak istana di kerajaan Inggris. Jongin yang biasa, menyebalkan, bodoh, tapi sexy itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak orang kaya.

_Apa ia anak salah satu pembantu disini?_

Entahlah.

Sehun kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya seorang ahjussi saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu. Pria itu membungkuk sebelum berkata, "Kau teman Tuan muda? Dia sedang dikamarnya, biar kuantar."

Apa? Tuan muda?

Sehun cengo mendengarnya. Jadi, Jongin bukan anak pembantu disini?

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar salah masuk rumah.

Pria berpakaian rapi itu mengetuk sebuah pintu bercat putih yang terlihat berbeda dengan pintu lainnya. Ia mendekatkan telinga kanannya ke pintu tersebut, namun tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun dari dalam.

"Mungkin Tuan muda sedang beristirahat. Kau masuk saja." Ujarnya dengan ramah.

"Ta-tapi aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia orang yang baik."

'_Bukan itu maksudku!'_

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun terlebih dahulu, pria itu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar Jongin dengan bodoh.

Sehun menggerutu sebelum tangannya meraih knop pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan.

Kepalanya menyembul di celah pintu. Melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sangat mewah dan juga sepi. Matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan di atas ranjang, terlihat seperti seseorang tengah bergulung di dalam selimut.

Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat lagi. Mungkin itu Jongin. Jadi, ia benar-benar sedang sakit?

Perlahan, Sehun memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang _king size_ di hadapannya, memastikan siapa yang tengah bergumul dengan selimut tebal itu.

"J-Jongin?" panggilnya hati-hati. Tangannya mencengkram tali ransel yang ia sampirkan di kedua bahunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jongin?"

"..."

Khawatir, Sehun pun terpaksa membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajah namja yang tengah berbaring itu. Dan lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Jongin tengah menggigil dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Jongin!"

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar kamar dan memanggil para pelayan untuk melihat keadaan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Sehun ketus. Ia kesal dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas saat dirinya menyuapi Jongin.

Namja tan itu tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menikmati setiap suapan bubur yang diberikan sang kekasih. Keadaannya membaik setelah diberi pertolongan pertama oleh salah satu pelayan rumahnya. Ternyata Jongin belum memakan obatnya pagi tadi, hingga ia menggigil seperti orang sekarat.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah datang menjengukku."

Sehun menunduk, kembali mengaduk-aduk bubur yang masih tersisa banyak, "Jika bukan Tao yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan datang."

Senyum tampan itu hilang, ada rasa kecewa mendengar kalimat itu. Ternyata Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya menerima Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk Tao."

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap kekasihnya, ia sedikit menyesal sudah mengatakan itu.

"Aku marah pun, itu tidak berpengaruh untukmu, bukan?" dan keduanya pun saling bertatapan. Sehun melihat senyum sakit di bibir Jongin. Apa selama ini ia terlalu kejam?

Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali menunduk, "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah membuatmu sakit seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku kemarin."

"Gwaenchana. Jika aku tidak menemanimu, mungkin kau tidak akan menciumku."

Pias!

Mata Sehun membelalak dan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Jongin baru saja menggodanya atas kejadian kemarin saat hujan turun. Terdengar kekehan menggelikan dari mulut Jongin membuat Sehun dengan kejamnya melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Kau lupa aku sedang sakit?" Jongin mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau menyebalkan!"

Lagi, Jongin terkekeh membuat Sehun makin geram.

"Kemarilah." Jongin menepuk pelan ranjang samping kanannya, mengisyaratkan Sehun agar mendekat.

Dengan ragu, Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Jantungnya makin berdegup saat sang kekasih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Walaupun kau kemari karena Tao, tapi aku sangat senang." Ujarnya setelah meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan tangannya.

"Kuharap kau juga merasa senang."

Tentu saja! Lihatlah, Sehun sedang tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin sambil memainkan jari tangan Sehun.

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk. Tapi Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"Oh ya, aku tidak menyangka rumahmu sebesar ini." Ujar Sehun teringat dengan rasa heran saat ia memasuki rumah Jongin.

Namja tan itu tersenyum, "Ini bukan rumahku. Ini milik orang tuaku."

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, bukannya itu sama saja?

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, "Kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka? Sayangnya hari ini mereka sedang pergi. Lain waktu akan kukenalkan kau dengan mereka."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" kesal Sehun setelah memukul pelan bahu Jongin yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Haha. Kau menggemaskan jika sedang kesal. Oh oh lihat, pipimu memerah lagi. Jadi ingin kucium rasanya."

"Kim Jongin!"

Melihat Jongin tertawa bahagia seperti itu membuat bibir tipis Sehun tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat senang jika berada disamping Jongin, namja bodoh yang berhasil menaklukan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Jongin setelah bersusah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"Hm?"

Kedua mata itu bertatapan. Entah sejak kapan jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Sehun tak memprotes, ia sudah terjebak dengan tatapan Jongin yang seolah menghanyutkannya. Tak ada yang bersuara, selain deru nafas dan detak jantung keduanya.

Jongin menghapus jaraknya dengan Sehun. Bibir sintal itu menyentuh bibir yang kemarin berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ya, Sehun adalah yang pertama untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kris-ah, hubungi adik sepupumu itu! Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?!" seru Ibu Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu anaknya pulang.

"Sudah, Bi. Tapi ia tak mengangkatnya juga." Jawab Kris ikut kesal karena terkena semburan amarah sang bibi. Jam tidurnya terpotong gara-gara adik sepupunya.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya sambil menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"Mungkin dia menginap di rumah temannya. Tadi saat di telpon, dia menitipkan pesan untuk bibi bahwa ia akan pulang telat."

"Ck. Anak itu!"

Mati kau, Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

.

"Kemarikan ponselku!" Sehun berusaha merebut ponselnya yang kini 'disekap' oleh Jongin. Tentu ada alasannya Jongin melakukan ini.

"Tidak." Jongin tetap menggenggam erat ponsel milik Sehun dan ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Ibuku sudah menelpon, aku harus pulang!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang."

"Ck. Ayolah, Jongin. Jangan seperti ini!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada Ibumu nanti. Malam ini aku membutuhkanmu."

Sehun tak menjawabnya, lagi-lagi Jongin seperti menghipnotisnya.

"Aku lelah, lebih baik kita tidur." Jongin menyimpan ponsel Sehun dibawah bantalnya sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring menghadap Sehun.

Setelah menghela napas, Sehun pun ikut berbaring dan berhadapan dengan Jongin. Bahkan ia belum mengganti baju seragamnya.

Tangan kanan Jongin terulur memeluk pinggang Sehun, mendekatkan tubuh mereka untuk menghapus rasa dingin yang menjalar karena malam semakin larut.

Senyum tampan itu kembali muncul. Matanya memperhatikan cantiknya wajah sang kekasih. Malam ini ia benar-benar mengagumi salah satu ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin setelah mengecup dahi Sehun yang entah sejak kapan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Jongin.

Dan senyum manis pun menjadi penutup perbincangan keduanya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

**To: Eomma**

**Ibu, malam ini aku menginap di rumah teman. Dia sedang sakit. Ibu jangan khawatir, aku mencintaimu.**

Jongin tersenyum setelah mengetik pesan tersebut lalu kembali menyusul Sehun yang sudah terlelap dipelukannya.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

.

.

Huaaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah berpikir keras berjam-jam(?). Maaf ya kalo masih pendek, kalo kepanjangan ga enak(?). Masih pengen ngucapin makasih yang udah sempet baca dan review ff ini :* dan masih pengen ngucapin maaf karena belum jawab review kalian ._.

Chapter ini cuma Kaihun moment aja, soalnya otak author lg padet(?) dan belum dapet ide buat KrisHun momentnya haha.

Yang masih mau tau kelanjutan cerita ini, tinggal tulis saran/kritik di kotak review ^^ gak terima bash lho! ^^

Annyeong!


	9. Chapter 9

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Tao, etc.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah santai menyusuri koridor dan melewati beberapa kelas. Senyumnya belum luntur setelah ia mengantarkan sang kekasih ke dalam kelas. Bagaimana tidak senang jika semalam tidur satu ranjang dengan orang yang kau cintai? Ya, keberuntungan memihak kepada Jongin sejak kemarin. Rasanya ingin setiap malam namja itu tidur dalam pelukannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat Sehun adalah namja yang amat keras kepala.

Bel masuk berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Jongin masih terlihat tenang saja, sebelum seseorang menabraknya dan beberapa buku jatuh berserakan di lantai. Ia terkejut lalu berjongkok, bermaksud melihat siapa yang dengan cerobohnya menabraknya dan terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada orang lewat." Katanya terdengar gugup sembari menyampirkan rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum membantu siswi itu membereskan bukunya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis berambut pirang itu memperhatikan Jongin, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum malu, "Kau seangkatan denganku, kan?"

Merasa ditanya, Jongin pun mendongak lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenali vokalis terkenal sepertimu. Haha maaf." Katanya sambil tertawa yang terdengar hambar. Jongin melirik _name tag_ gadis itu, ia juga baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Soo Jung.

"Aku tidak terkenal, makanya kau tidak mengenaliku." Kata Jongin merendah.

Soo Jung –nama siswi itu- kembali tersenyum setelah melirik _name tag_ Jongin, "Biar kutebak, namamu Kim Jongin, kan?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai terkenal sekarang." Canda Jongin membuat Soo Jung tertawa.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang siswi yang mungkin teman sekelasnya Soo Jung menyusulnya. Gadis itu merona saat menatap Jongin yang sudah berlalu pergi. Tangannya masih terasa hangat setelah Jongin membantunya berdiri tadi. Mungkin dia menyukai Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Sstt! Bagaimana kemarin? Apa berjalan lancar?" sebuah bisikan menyebalkan begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Sehun. Setelah dirinya dan Tao duduk di kursi kantin, namja berkantung mata itu langsung menyerbu telinga Sehun.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sebelum melahap sushi-nya.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, "Kemarin kau kerumah Jongin, kan? Dia benar-benar sakit, kan?"

"Hm."

"Ck, kau selalu saja seperti ini padaku. Kau tidak mau berbagi cerita pada temanmu ini, huh?" Kata Tao terdengar kesal, ia menusuk kentang gorengnya dengan kejam.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, tapi tidak disini."

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya jika disini?"

Sehun mendecak, "Sudah bagus aku mau menceritakannya. Jangan protes!"

Tao adalah _type_ teman yang menyebalkan –menurut Sehun-. Ia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya apalagi mengenai Jongin. Kadang Sehun berpikir, kenapa Tao dilahirkan menjadi seorang namja? Bahkan ia lebih cerewet daripada yeoja. Tapi meskipun begitu, selama ini Tao selalu membantunya saat ia membutuhkannya.

Dan entah apa yang menghalangi mata tajam Tao. Hari ini ia tidak curiga dengan seragam yang Sehun kenakan. Tak ada _name tag_-nya disana. Karena ia menginap di rumah Jongin tadi malam, terpaksa ia harus memakai seragam kekasihnya itu. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Eh, Sehun! Jongin kemari." Bisik Tao membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan temannya itu.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas, namja tampan itu tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahnya sebelum seseorang yang ia tidak tau siapa, mencegah langkah Jongin.

"Dia siapa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Tao namun ia tak menjawabnya.

Ia perhatikan dengan seksama siswi yang kini mengobrol dengan Jongin begitu akrab. Sesekali terlihat tawa diantara mereka. Tao saja yang melihatnya kesal. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti tak keberatan melihat kekasihnya begitu dekat dengan orang lain. Tao dibuat heran lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Motor sport berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sehun. Seorang namja berkulit pucat segera turun membiarkan sang pengemudi menatapnya bingung. Ia melepas helmnya sebelum berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sang lawan bicara dengan muka kelewat datar, "Ya. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

Jongin –si pengemudi itu- masih bingung dengan sikap Sehun hari ini. Sejak ia menunggunya di parkiran sekolah, ia tak berbicara sedikitpun. Bahkan semua pertanyaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali. Apa Sehun ada masalah?

Sehun menurunkan tangannya saat ia hendak membuka pintu rumah. Ia mendengar suara Jongin lagi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Namja bermarga Oh itu menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengembalikan bajumu besok."

Dan pintu rumah pun tertutup, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menganga tak percaya di tempatnya. Apa Sehun sedang datang bulan?

.

.

.

.

Malam yang hening , kecuali suara tv yang terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sedari tadi Kris memperhatikan adik sepupunya yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menonton tv, hampir tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Ia terheran-heran, biasanya Sehun akan berceloteh atau memarahinya jika remote tv berpindah tangan. Malam ini Sehun terlihat berbeda, tubuhnya tergeletak malas dengan tangan memeluk bantal sofa. Kris duduk disampingnya, –karena sofanya memang panjang- ia khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya ini. Takut-takut Sehun meminum obat yang tidak-tidak. Ingat, dia anak SMA. Jadi, bisa saja, kan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Kris bersuara.

"..."

"Hey, Sehun!"

"Hm."

"Aku berbicara padamu. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Ck!" Kris pun memindahkan channel tv dengan menekan tombol remote begitu kejam.

Sehun masih tak bergeming. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun membuat Kris yang melihatnya mendengus kesal.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Benar, kan?" tebak Kris namun masih tak mendapat jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

Namja yang berusia lebih tua dari Sehun itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Lalu kedua matanya kembali melihat layar datar dihadapannya.

"Hyung..." kini Sehun bersuara namun hanya mendapat deheman dari sang kakak sepupu. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Sehun.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, ia menatap Kris dari samping.

"Apa kau pernah merasa cemburu?"

Kris menoleh, menatap Sehun namun tak berbicara sedikitpun.

Jadi, adik sepupunya ini sedang cemburu?

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mading sekolah sudah sesak dipenuhi para siswa/siswi. Selembar kertas yang baru saja di tempel oleh salahsatu anggota OSIS menjadi heboh diperbincangkan. Penasaran, Sehun pun ikut menerobos dan melihat apa yang menjadi topik hangat pagi ini.

Halloween.

Sehun baru ingat malam ini adalah malam halloween. Memang tidak terlalu penting, tapi sekolah ini selalu mengadakan _halloween party _tiap tahunnya. Seperti tahun kemarin, ia tidak ikut berpartisipasi karena memang ia tak berminat sedikitpun. Ia benci kebisingan, apalagi harus memakai kostum aneh. Makanya waktu _promnite_, ia memarahi Jongin.

Mungkin tahun ini pun ia tidak akan ikut lagi. Toh, ia tidak akan rugi, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, pagi ini Sehun berangkat sekolah lebih awal untuk menghindari namja itu. Entahlah, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah nya. Ada sebuah rasa takut disana, rasa yang tak ingin ia ketahui namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku akan memakai kostum vampire, bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?" Tao mengguncang bahu temannya yang masih terdiam sejak bel masuk tadi.

"Hey, Sehun-ah. Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Kini manik hazel itu menatapnya, sepertinya ia sudah tersadar, "Ah? Ya?"

"Ck, kau melamun lagi! Malam ini kau akan memakai kostum apa?"

"Kostum? Oh, sepertinya aku tidak akan datang." Jawabnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Sekarang jam Kimia, namun guru itu belum masuk juga.

"Apa? Ayolah, Sehun-ah. Tahun kemarin kau tidak datang, kenapa sekarang tidak juga? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Sehun mendengus karena rengekan Tao. Ia benci jika sudah begini.

"Kumohon, Sehun-ah. Sekali ini saja kau menemaniku. Aku ingin kau ikut bersenang-senang, hm?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tao menatapnya untuk meyakinkan, Sehun menatapnya untuk memikirkan kata-kata temannya itu. Bersenang-senang, ya? Kebetulan sekali hatinya sedang kacau. Mungkin dengan sedikit bersenang-senang ia bisa melupakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah."

Dan senyum Tao pun mengembang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terpenjara sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya karena malah masuk perpustakaan untuk menghindari Jongin. Dan sekarang malah berakhir dengan tangannya yang ditahan oleh kekasihnya itu. Jongin memojokkan Sehun di sudut perpustakaan paling belakang, kemungkinan orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Serentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin masih tak dijawab Sehun. Namja itu tetap dengan wajah datarnya membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Matanya menatap tajam seakan bisa menelanjangi Sehun.

"Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!" geram Jongin sedikit tertahan. Ia sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan sekarang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin tertegun dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu, bukankah setiap hari ia selalu mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai Sehun?

"Tentu saja."

"Meskipun aku seorang namja?"

Namja berkulit tan itu kembali tertegun. Kenapa Sehun menanyakan itu? Apa sekarang ia sudah mulai 'lurus'?

Ia belum menjawab, tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

Jongin makin tak mengerti, ia masih menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. Yeoja mana yang dimaksud Sehun?

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sehun pun menghempaskan cengkraman Jongin di tangannya. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit lagi _halloween party_ akan dimulai. Tao masih menghias kedua mata Sehun dengan air liner di tangannya. Ia memaksa Sehun untuk memakai kostum _vampire_ yang tadinya akan ia pakai. Menurutnya, Sehun lebih pantas menjadi _vampire_ daripada kostum manusia serigala yang kini ia pakai. Awalnya Sehun menolak seperti biasa, namun ini demi temannya, Tao. Ini demi untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi apa salahnya?

Selesai dengan kostum dan _make up_, keduanya pun memasuki aula sekolah. Tempat dimana pesta berlangsung. Suasananya memang terlihat seram, siswa-siswi memakai kostum berbagai hantu di dunia, ditambah _make up_ yang terlihat seperti nyata. Membuat Tao –yang memang penakut itu- menjerit beberapa kali saat melihat betapa menyeramkannya hantu yang baru saja berjalan melewati kami.

Pesta malam ini dihadiri semua kelas –kelas X sampai XII- makanya aula terasa sesak, berbeda dengan _prom nite_ kemarin yang hanya dihadiri kelas XII saja. Ngomong-ngomong soal prom nite, ia jadi teringat dimana ia berdansa dengan Jongin dengan kostum bodoh. Tapi, ia tidak memberitahu namja itu bahwa ia akan datang malam ini. Ingat, dia sedang marah dengan kekasihnya sekarang.

Acara dimulai. Beberapa siswa langsung membuka rumah hantu buatan mereka dan beberapa game zone khusus untuk malam halloween. Suasana aula menjadi tidak se-sesak tadi, beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk menguji nyali dengan masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Tentunya tidak untuk Tao, ia hanya berdiri di stan makanan dan mencicipinya satu persatu.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya menemani Tao dengan segelas minuman ditangannya. Sesekali ia meneguk minumannya sambil melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang menarik, pikirnya. Mungkin pada dasarnya, ia memang tidak menyukai yang namanya pesta. Semeriah apapun, Sehun tetap tidak menikmatinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mencoba ini. Ini enak sekali!" seru Tao sambil menyodorkan satu potong kue yang berbentuk seperti kecoa. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sehun ingin muntah. Apalagi memakannya. Ya, meskipun itu bukan kecoa, tapi tetap saja itu menjijikkan.

Ia tak menghiraukan Tao yang kembali mencicipi kue lain, matanya terus mengedar, melihat beberapa siswa/siswi dengan kostum masing-masing. Sampai matanya berhenti pada seseorang yang tengah melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Sehun kebingungan di tempat, ia menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu senyuman itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, ia kembali melihat ke depan dan anehnya orang itu menghilang. Ia sudah tidak ada disana.

Sehun terkejut saat merasakan sebuah getaran di saku celananya, ia meraih benda pipih berwarna putih yang baru saja bergetar itu. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan dari Jongin.

**From: Kim Jongin**

**Kau dimana? Aku di dalam aula.**

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Jadi Jongin sudah tahu kalau ia datang ke sekolah? Pasti Kris yang memberitahunya. Kedua matanya kembali mengedar ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang baru saja mengirim pesan padanya. Baru saja Sehun berniat akan berbicara dengan Jongin dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi, matanya menangkap sosok itu tengah memeluk yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Yeoja itu mengenakan kostum suster dengan darah berlumuran di bajunya. Jongin yang tidak mengenakan kostum apapun, masih memeluk yeoja itu, mengundang beberapa mata termasuk Sehun dan Tao.

Kini manik hazel itu bertatapan dengan Jongin. Namja itu segera melepas pinggang yeoja berkostum suster hantu itu dengan gelagapan. Sehun menatapnya datar lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang akhirnya berhenti mengunyah juga.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan tangan yang berusaha melepas jubah _vamvire_ yang Tao pasangkan di punggungnya. Ia melempar jubah itu sembarang lalu melepas kancing kemeja putih teratasnya. Sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Apa karena ia terlalu banyak minum? Oh, tidak mungkin, Sehun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya. Menahannya untuk berjalan lagi. Sehun tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini dan ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" suara itu akhirnya terdengar, dan benar saja dugaannya. Yang tengah menahannya ini adalah Jongin.

"Aku harus pulang." Jawab Sehun datar.

Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun sambil menarik tangannya, "Biar kuantar-"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun membuat Jongin kini menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi itu-"

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Katanya dingin lalu meninggalkan Jongin. Ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte yang jaraknya masih jauh. Sesuatu yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi pun akhirnya melesak keluar membasahi pipinya. Namun Sehun tak membiarkannya, ia segera menghapus cairan bening itu dan kembali menahan sesak di dadanya.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia berlari mengejar namja yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Ia menarik lengan itu lagi dan membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya segera menahan tangan Sehun yang mulai berontak. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan namja ini pergi lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

Sebenernya author gak suka KaiStal, cuma pas ngeliat temen pake DP KaiStal, jadi dapet ide buat nambahin cast di ff ini. Author kesel liatnya, sama kayak Sehun yang lagi ngambek sama Jongin(?)

Maaf updatenya lama hehe. Tapi sekarang udah dilanjut, kan? So, jangan diem aja kalo udah baca. Tinggalkan satu/dua patah kata di kotak **review** (?)

Annyeong! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**HE'S BEAUTIFUL**

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol, etc.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Disc: FF ini murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan di ff lain, mohon maaf.**

**Jangan copas, Tuhan maha melihat, lho. Haha.**

**Warning: Boys Love. Yaoi. Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

Malam tadi adalah malam dimana pertama kalinya Sehun bertengkar dengan Jongin –setelah menjadi kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kekasihmu memeluk wanita lain tepat didepan matamu? Siapa yang tidak sakit hati? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak merasakannya. Dan Sehun adalah orangnya. Bukankah ia sempat berpura-pura baik saja saat melihatnya? Tapi bibir tipis yang sempat bungkam itu akhirnya mengeluarkan semuanya.

Hatinya tetap merasa kesal saat Jongin bilang, "Aku tidak memeluknya! Tadi ada orang yang mendorong Soojung ke arahku dan tanganku refleks menahannya!"

Lalu siapa orang iseng yang mendorong wanita itu ke arah Jongin? Benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan sekali. Apa orang itu tidak tahu ya kalau Jongin sudah ada yang punya?

Mata Sehun memerah hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ia akui kalau ia memang cemburu. Jadi wanita yang berhasil membuat Sehun cemburu sampai ke ubun-ubun itu adalah Soojung? Aish, Sehun tidak suka dengan muka antagonisnya itu. (sebenernya author yang gak suka wkwk/?)

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin melangkah beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah. Keduanya masih terdiam sejak berangkat tadi. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun yang masih bungkam. Pertanyaan dan lelucon Jongin tak ditanggapinya membuat namja berbibir tebal itu akhirnya memilih diam juga.

Manik mata hitamnya melirik Sehun dari samping, memperhatikan bibir tipis yang mengerucut menandakan bahwa ia masih marah. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Telunjuk kirinya terangkat dan menyentuh bibir berwarna pink itu, "Jangan manyun terus. Itu terlihat jelek."

Refleks Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya, seperti tidak ingin disentuh oleh namja yang bahkan selalu menyentuhnya sejak status 'kekasih' mengikat mereka.

"Bahkan Soojung tetap terlihat cantik saat menekuk wajahnya." Sindir Sehun terdengar pedas membuat Jongin memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau masih memikirkan dia? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya kemarin, Sehun!" dilihatnya Sehun mendengus. Tangan kirinya pun meraih tangan Sehun sebelum menggenggamnya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Tao saat di perpustakaan. Ini jam pelajaran fisika, mereka –Sehun dan teman satu kelas lainnya ditugaskan untuk mencari materi sendiri. Uh, Tao malas sekali sebenarnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Jawab Sehun dengan mata yang masih menelusuri bacaan dari buku yang diambilnya di lemari.

Tao memutar matanya bosan, Sehun selalu saja mengelak. Padahal ia jelas-jelas melihat malam itu Sehun menangis dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas dengan Jongin. Tao jadi iri...

"Bibir kalian yang bertengkar." Celetuk si mata panda itu membuat pipi Sehun bersemu sebelum tangan kurusnya menjeplak kepala belakang Tao.

"Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong-" kini Tao lebih mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?"

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap horror namja disampingnya. Sehun lupa kalo otak Tao itu sudah tercemar.

"Baru sekali." Jawabya singkat. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya pernah mencium Jongin saat di _box telephone_. Ayolah, Sehun itu gengsinya melebihi tinggi gunung himalaya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan kau pernah menciumnya duluan." Tebak Tao namun membuat tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Bagaimana ia bisa menebak dengan tepat?

Sehun kembali menstabilkan wajah datarnya, "Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku segila itu."

Tao hanya bisa mendengus. Apa yang Sehun katakan ada benarnya juga. Ia tahu betul Sehun itu gengsian dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal semudah itu.

Tak mendengar pertanyaan Tao lagi, Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Untung saja teman-nya itu mudah percaya, jika tidak, mungkin Sehun akan menjadi bahan olokannya untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Sehun jadi merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau dimana?" Chanyeol berseru saat panggilannya untuk Jongin akhirnya diangkat juga.

"_Aku masih di sekolah, ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin mengambil gitarku, pasti tertinggal dikamarmu. Kapan kau pulang?" namja yang hari ini mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi merah maroon itu menatap gerbang rumah Jongin dari kejauhan.

"_Sore aku baru pulang. Kau ambil saja dikamarku."_

"Ah, baiklah."

Panggilan pun terputus. Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya dan memasuki kediaman Jongin yang seperti kerajaan Inggris itu. Chanyeol memang sudah sering keluar-masuk rumah Jongin, namun ia juga masih memiliki nilai kesopanan. Meminta izin lebih dahulu itu, kan lebih baik.

Sesampainya di kamar sang tuan muda, namja bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruangan yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola itu untuk mencari gitar kesayangannya. Matanya berbinar saat benda yang tadi ia cari tengah bertengger manis di dekat lemari buku Jongin. Ia menghampiri gitar itu namun matanya menangkap sebuah tas kertas berukuran cukup besar yang terselip di balik lemari buku tadi. Penasaran, Chanyeol pun menariknya dan mengeluarkan isi dari tas itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat sebuah gaun pesta di genggamannya. Ia membentangkan gaun tersebut, "Bukankah ini... gaun yang dipakai gadis itu?"

Pikirannya teringat akan gadis yang muncul saat promnite di sekolah Jongin. Ia yakin bahwa gaun yang kini ia genggam benar-benar milik gadis cantik itu.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian.

"Jadi, kau sudah meniduri yeoja itu, Jongin?" Chanyeol bermonolog sebelum kemudian terkekeh dan mengembalikan gaun itu pada tempat semula. Ia melenggang pergi dengan senyuman yang masih tercetak di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kiri Jongin masih setia menggenggam tangan kanan milik Sehun. Mereka melangkah memasuki rumah Jongin yang terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia mengajak Sehun untuk mampir sekaligus melepas rasa rindu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Bertengkar dengan kekasih tercinta ternyata ada baiknya juga.

"Orang tuamu sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Sehun saat keduanya duduk disebuah ruangan yang seperti nya tempat untuk bersantai.

Jongin menoleh pada namja yang duduk manis disampingnya, "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka, ya? Sabarlah, aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu."

Dan perkataan Jongin sukses mendapat pukulan manis di kepalanya. Sehun tidak suka jika ia bertanya serius malah dijawab dengan candaan.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau haus? Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja asalkan tenggorokanku tidak kering lagi."

Jongin terkekeh, ia mengacak surai coklat Sehun sebelum kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya membuatkan ia minuman, Sehun pun bangkit. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja yang dihiasi banyak foto disana. Sepertinya itu foto masa kecil Jongin. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil tengah tersenyum sambil merangkul anak kecil lainnya. Senyuman khas Jongin membuat Sehun ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. Dari dulu wajah Jongin tidak berubah. Tetap tampan. Ups, apa baru saja Sehun memujinya?

Dahi Sehun berkerut heran, kenapa anak laki-laki yang –entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu siapa, terlihat di beberapa foto Jongin. Mereka terlihat seumuran, apa itu sahabatnya? Atau saudaranya?

Sehun terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin sudah kembali dan meletakkan dua gelas berisi minuman segar di atas meja. Kakinya pun bergerak menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Sehun sebelum meneguk minuman berwarna merah itu.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh para maidmu? Bukankah jumlah mereka banyak?"

"Aku membuatnya karena ini khusus untukmu." Gombalnya membuat Sehun bersemu dan segera membuang mukanya karena takut ketahuan.

Namja manis itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin, "Oh ya, Jongin. Anak kecil yang berfoto bersamamu itu siapa?"

Tuan muda itu terlihat berpikir, mencerna apa yang ditanyakan Sehun. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Oh... dia sepupuku. Namanya... Moonkyu?"

Alis Sehun bertaut bingung saat ekspresi Jongin berubah seperti terkejut karena melihat sesuatu. Ia pun mengikuti arah mata Jongin yang ternyata mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan berhambur memeluk namja yang berwajah mirip seperti di foto tadi. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih duduk diam dan terlihat berpikir keras sambil melihat namja yang kini mulai berbincang dengan Jongin.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Jongin terdengar senang.

"Kemarin lusa. Bagaimana? Sepertinya kau terkejut sekali." Namja itu tertawa.

"Benar-benar kau ini... Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Moonkyu, sepupuku yang tadi kau tanyakan."

Sehun ikut berdiri dan bersalaman dengan namja bernama Moonkyu itu. Ia makin bingung saat melihat senyuman Moonkyu, seolah ia pernah melihatnya, tapi entah dimana.

Sehun masih terdiam hingga Jongin mengajak sepupunya untuk duduk dan kembali berbincang. Ia masih menatap namja itu intens, berusaha mengingat senyuman itu. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat puing-puing memorinya berhasil terkumpul. Ingatannya kembali pada malam halloween saat ia mengenakan kostum _vampire_ dan menemani Tao di stan makanan. Malam itu seseorang yang tak ia kenal tersenyum ke arahnya namun menghilang saat itu juga.

Jadi, orang itu... adalah Moonkyu?

Lalu apa maksudnya ia tersenyum sedangkan mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Gimana? Semoga di chapter ini gak mengecewakan xD

Buat yang minta KrisHan moment ditunggu aja ya, author belum nemu ide buat mereka xD

Sepertinya ni ff malah makin rumit -_- #dijambak tapi tenang, author bakal selesein ff ini kalo idenya gak keabisan/?

So, kalo masih pengen lanjut. **Review** aja sebanyak2nya/? #kayakkuis xD

Annyeong!


End file.
